Ana McFly
by Azphyxia
Summary: MEJORADO PARA MAYOR CONVENIENCIA DEL LECTOR Cap. 8 al 12: Sólo una de nosotros en un mundo que no la quiere aceptar.
1. Comienzo

Esta historia fue inspirada por otro fanfic que lei, pero va a ser bastante diferente al que lei.  
  
Bueno, los personajes son todos (bueno, casi todos, a decir verdad) propiedad de J.K Rowling.  
  
Ana saludó a Caryn, su mejor amiga. Viernes a la tarde, por fin. No tendrían clases por dos días. Dos dias que gastaría durmiendo, probablemente.  
  
-Te llamo Car, ¡chau!-saludó a su amiga mientras caminaban hacia lados opuestos. Acababan de terminar la jornada en la escuela y no podían esperar a estar en la comodidad de sus casas.  
  
No vivía muy lejos, en realidad. Si el tráfico no era demasiado, podía llegar en 10 minutos. Pero no es que Ana vaya a su casa en auto. Ella caminaba hasta su casa, y la única razón por la cual el tráfico la demoraba era que tenía que cruzar una avenida bastante transitada a la hora que ella salía del colegio.  
  
Jamás había pasado nada allí de todas maneras. Su mamá simplemente exageraba.  
  
Llegó a la avenida de una vez. Cuando la cruzara, solo serían 3 cuadras más. Sonrió de anticipación. Un hombre y una mujer esperaban para cruzar. Ana se paró a su lado y esperó. De pronto se dió cuenta que los otros dos ya habían empezado a cruzar y lo hizo también.  
  
Luces. Eso no era para nada extraño. Había una ley que decía que aun de día los autos tenían que tener las luces prendidas, y aun así, ¿por qué se sentía con miedo?. Y las luces, ¿no estaban un tanto separadas?  
  
Cuándo el auto que se pasó la luz roja frenó había sido muy tarde. Ana yacía inconsciente en el suelo.  
  
"¿Dónde estoy?"   
  
Ana sentía sabanas suaves todo alrededor. Estaba muy calentita ahi, y la pregunta que acababa de preguntarse mentalmente se borró. Realmente no le importaba.  
  
"¿QUIÉN ES EL DESGRACIADO QUE NO PARA DE GRITAR?"  
  
Ana abrió un ojo, y, al ver la oscuridad casi completa que inundaba el cuarto, no temió en abrir el otro. Se apoyó en uno de sus codos y se movió un poco de manera de quedar sentada.  
  
-¿De dónde sale todo el ruido, y griterío...?-Ana ya estaba demasiado despierta para dormirse, y realmente no le importaba. El griterío sonaba serio, y podrían estar hablandole a ella, por todo lo que sabía. Pero gritaba un hombre, asique no era su madre tratando de levantarla.  
  
"Voy a matar al hombre que acaba de hacer que me tenga que levantar"  
  
Se movió hasta el borde de la cama. Tiró sus piernas hacia afuera y se dió cuenta del frío que hacía afuera, comparándolo con la cama calentita. Estaba completamente vestida, pero con el uniforme, y la pollera escosesa del colegio no era abrigo alguno.   
  
Recordó la cantidad de veces que se había quejado de eso con el director del colegio, pero para nada había funcionado. El pervertido debía disfrutar viendo a colegialas en polleras. Hijo de puta. Ana una vez había sido amonestada por gritarle al director que él debería tener que ir algún dia al trabajo en pollera a ver cuánto le gustaba, y después lo llamó un gran número de insultos. Ana estaba bastante segura que la habían amonestado por los insultos, más que por lo otro.  
  
Sus pies no tocaban el piso mientras estaba sentada en la cama. Se fue caminando hacia la puerta. Ana le agradeció a Dios que tenía zapatos puestos, ya que el piso probablemente estaba frío. Odiaba tener los pies fríos. De hecho, no se sentía de ninguna manera el piso. Ana miró hacia sus pies.  
  
De alguna manera, estaba flotando. La agarró con la guardia baja. Acababa de dormir y no se esperaba algo asi. De hecho, pensó que sería cómo en los dibujos animados. Pensó que ahora caería los pocos centimetros que la separaban del piso, pero no sucedió.  
  
Comprobó algo. Podía flotar hacia arriba si lo deseaba. No requería mucho esfuerzo mental o físico, realmente. Enseguida empezó a disfrutar de eso, y flotaba justo debajo del techo. Mientras lo hacía, se decidió en algo.  
  
"Estoy soñando"  
  
Tenía que ser un sueño. ¿De qué otra manera estaría flotando? De pronto, se dió cuenta de otra cosa.  
  
"Si esto es un sueño, entonces puedo hacer lo que yo quiera"  
  
Según todos los expertos psicólogos, de todas maneras. Ana sabía de lo que hablaba. Ella quería ser una psicóloga. Quería estudiar reacciones del subconsciente del ser humano, y cosas locas como esas.  
  
Amaba leer revistas de psicología. Era una lástima que no tuviera con quién compartir lo que aprendía de ellas. No había ningún psicólogo en su familia, y ninguna de sus amigas quería ser una psicologa. Lo más cercano que conocía era la consejera del colegio, y ella no se acercaba a la rama de psicología que interesaba a ella.  
  
-Veamos qué tan acertada está la psicología moderna...-Ana flotó hasta la pared mas cercana y pasó su mano através de esta. Después se animó a pasar entera.   
  
Podía ver desde dónde estaba que era de noche a través de una ventana. Por suerte, no había salido por dónde estaba el hombre gritando. Eso hubiera sido muy incómodo, sueño o no. Quería divertirse un poco sola antes de tener que enfrentarse con cualquier personaje de su mente.  
  
Bajó al piso. Pasó por algunos pasillos caminando tranquilamente. Podía atravesar las paredes y flotar, pero no le interesaba hacerlo ahora mismo. Unas puertas grandes apelaron a la curiosidad de Ana. No se escuchaba ningún sonido del otro lado de la puerta, pero, extrañamente, le parecía muy conocido a Ana.  
  
"Bueno, no debería ser tan extraño. Después de todo, ésta ES mi mente"  
  
-¡Usted!-una voz masculina bastante grave gritó detrás de ella. Ana se dió vuelta y caminó hacia atrás instintivamente.  
  
Mala idea. Detrás de Ana había una armadura, y al chocarla, la armadura le mordió la mano. Y no paró de morderle la mano.  
  
-¡MIERDA!-gritó Ana. Aunque realmente no le dolía tanto. El hombre que le acababa de gritar se acercó, casi corriendo.   
  
La armadura seguía sin soltar la mano de Ana. Ana sentía cómo si su mano le picara un poco. Y después la sentía como si agujas le fueran clavadas, pero no duró mucho. El hombre no tardó en hacer a la armadura dejar de moderla. El hombre le empezó a examinar la mano.  
  
-¿Qué hace fuera de su Sala Común?-el hombre le preguntó-¡¿Y QUÉ EN EL NOMBRE DE DIOS ES LO QUE ESTÁ USANDO?!  
  
Los ojos de Ana se agrandaron. Ya sabía de dónde conocía a ese hombre. ¡EN SU SUEÑO ESTABA EN HOGWARTS!  
  
-¡Sevvie!-Severus Snape la miró a los ojos. Los ojos azules medio turquesas de Ana moviendose como si estuvieran cargados con electricidad miraban a los ojos negros de Snape.  
  
-¿Qué me acaba de llamar...?-Snape no lo podía creer.  
  
-Sevvie, no me digas que no reconoces tu apodo-Snape sacó su varita. Su cara demostrando odio completo y supremo-¿no te gusta que te digan así?-le preguntó con toda la inocencia del mundo Ana.  
  
-Stupe...-pero Snape no llegó a terminar su hechizo.  
  
-¡No hace falta que nos pongamos violentos, Sevvie!-Ana pegó un salto y empezó a flotar por encima del profesor. Ana atravesó algunas paredes para poner distancia entre ella y el profesor. No le gustaba nada cómo estaba maldiciendo.  
  
"Idiota" Ana pensó.  
  
-Bueno, puedo hacer montones de cosas-se dijo, felizmente, una vez que estaba lo suficientemente lejos.  
  
Ana se divirtió de lo lindo. Flotó por el Comedor, y después, fue a flotar por los terrenos. El problema fue que todo se volvió borroso de pronto 


	2. ¿Y esa quién era?

Segundo capitulooooooooo  
  
Bueno, es más que obvio que Ana es un personaje inventado por mi.  
  
Tambien es obvio que todo el resto no. Otra cosa obvia: Ana es Argentina, o, al menos, putea como una.  
  
Aca va...  
  
*********  
  
"¿Y ahora dónde carajo estoy?"  
  
Cómo había llegado a dónde estaba, sería un misterio por siempre. Recordaba pelear con Snape y alejarse atravesando paredes, hasta haber atravesado buena parte de los terrenos y todo se fue volviendo más borroso. De alguna manera, estaba en una cama ahora. Y tenía algo encima además de una sábanas. Con un sólo brazo (el otro tenía algo más o menos pesado y, por el momento, no quería mover nada) sacó las sábanas que le tapaban la cabeza y miró el lugar dónde estaba.  
  
"Ah, todo bien, es la misma cama de antes"  
  
Aunque estaba en una posición muy diferente. Su cabeza no estaba cómodamente sobre la almohada, sino que estaba al fin de la cama, casi en el borde. Aunque estaba bastante cómoda, hay que admitir. A pesar de la cosa pesada encima suyo. Trató de moverse un poco para liberar su otro brazo. Lo logró. Sacó ambos brazos y cabeza de la cama. De una manera extraña se dobló para ver que tenía encima.  
  
"¿Cómo terminé en la cama con Severus Snape?"  
  
Buena pregunta. ¿Y cómo terminamos los dos tan... enganchados? Era probablemente imposible que pudiera salir sin despertarlo. La pierna derecha de Snape estaba encima de ambas de sus piernas, y la izquierda estaba sobre su espalda. Era medio incómodo, ya que ella todavía tenía la pollera puesta.  
  
Decidió despertarlo. No quería despertarse a la mañana y que hubiera un hombre gritando. Prefería despertarlo ahora y tener tiempo de desaparecer atravesando cada pared que fuera necesario. Probablemente cuándo terminara de escapar estaría en el Bosque Prohibido, pero si lo hacía bien, valdría la pena.  
  
Ana estaba tratando de decidirse si debería llenarle la habitación de globos o burbujas. Se decidió por globos, son más difíciles de explotar y podría llegar a verlo frustrado. Eso sería divertido. Sólo tenía un problema. Imaginaba los globos y no aparecían.  
  
"Tal vez desinflados..."  
  
Ni llegó a terminar la frase. Una bolsa de globos estaba en la mano de Ana. Apenas trató de imaginar los globos inflados se inflaron. Aparentemente hay que hacer las cosas de a un paso en los sueños. Cuándo despertara tendría que sacar un artículo en alguna revista psicológica sobre eso.  
  
La habitación se llenó enseguida con ese método. No era tan complicado de hacer. La habitación no era tan grande. Infló el último de la bolsa y metió la bolsa debajo de la cama. Ni hizo falta que Ana despertara a Snape. El globo pegandole en la nariz le sacó el placer.  
  
-¿Qué?-le tomó 3 segundos darse cuenta que estaba encima de una chica. Una chica que ahora lo estaba saludando con la mano.  
  
Ana salió de la cama. Snape parecía estar tratando de hacer lo mismo, pero le costaba porque tenía que taparse con una sábana y sacar los globos a la vez. Se cansó de intentarlo y empezó a pegarles con la varita a los globos. Ana flotaba felizmente entre todos los globos, pero aun cuándo Snape había terminado de explotar hasta el último ella siguió flotando, la misma expresión de felicidad.  
  
-Hola-Ana le dijo felizmente-me llamó Ana McFly-pero Snape no estaba de humor para introducciones.  
  
-¿Qué... hacía... en... mi... cama?-Snape parecía estar tratando de controlar su ira, y por eso le costaba tanto decir eso.  
  
-Yo no sé...-Ana tenía ganas de molestarlo un poco-¿necesito recordarle que sus piernas estaban encima de mi cuerpo, no mis piernas encima de su cuerpo?  
  
El efecto fue tal cuál Ana lo esperaba. Snape palideció. Su varita empezó a elevarse, pero parecía demasiado enojado para poder realmente pensar o incluso pronunciar un hechizo o maldición. Lo que sea. Ana se fue flotando, por más que Snape gritaba detrás de ella.  
  
-¡ALTO! ¡VUELVA AQUI EN ESTE INSTANTE!-Ana sonrió. Esta era su oportunidad de divertirse en grande en Hogwarts, y quería realmente aprovecharla antes de despertarse. Y entonces fue que las cosas se pusieron borrosas de nuevo.  
  
***  
  
-Severus, calmate-Albus trataba en vano de calmar al Maestro de Pociones. El seguía paseandose frente a su escritorio, sin importar lo que Albus le dijera. Y eso que nisiquiera había dicho qué era lo que lo tenía tan molesto.  
  
-Anoche, había una chica en mi cama-los ojos de Dumbledore se agrandaron ligeramente, pero el Director no perdió su tranquilidad-no de esa manera, simplemente apareció ahi.  
  
-¿Simplemente apareció?  
  
-Sí, me desperté y la ví  
  
-¿Y desapareció también?  
  
-No, se fue flotando y atravesó la pared. Cuándo salí a buscarla había desaparecido. Pudo haber ido hacia cualquier lado.  
  
-Severus, ¿no podría esta chica ser simplemente un nuevo fantasma?  
  
-No. Era sólida, definitivamente. Y la había visto antes anoche.-Dumbledore parecía muy interesado-Me llamó un apodo horrible y se fue flotando.  
  
-Bueno, Severus, te aseguro que si logro descubrir quien es esa chica, te avisaré de inmediato.  
  
-¿No tiene ninguna idea de quién o qué es esta chica?  
  
-Severus, no querría darte un impresión equivocada... Cuando tenga algo concreto te llamo. 


	3. Asique en 4to año

3er Capitulo... uno pensaria que ya serìa obvio que no soy J.K, no?  
  
Despues de todo, nos cuesta tanto que escriba los libros de HP, no tiene demasiado sentido que este escribiendo fanfictions!  
  
Aca les va...  
  
"Tengo que parar de desaparecer, realmente"  
  
Se volvía cansador. Además de que nunca terminaba dónde a ella le gustara. Por ejemplo, ¿qué hacía en la habitación de Snape de nuevo?  
  
Snape estaba sentado en su escritorio. Ana estaba flotando un metro arriba de él. Podía ver que estaba corrigiendo tareas. Las sacaba de una carpeta que decía "4to año".  
  
"Excelente. Así me entero en qué año estoy"  
  
Ana flotó hacia atrás de Snape y se puso lo más cerca posible para llegar a leer alguno de los nombres. Snape justo terminaba de corregir uno y largó un bufido, que si no hubiera sido porque Ana estaba flotando, la habría asustado tanto que se hubiera caído. Vió el nombre y la nota.  
  
"Hermione Granger. Sobresaliente... Bueno, el Sobresaliente era obvio..."  
  
Asique estaba en el 4to libro. Eso era bueno. El 4to libro de Harry Potter era el que más le había gustado. En realidad, todos los libros le habían gustado más o menos lo mismo, pero si tenía que participar en alguno, el 4to sería su elección. El 4to o el tercero (para poder conocer a Lupin y a Sirius).  
  
-Bueno, esto va a ser divertido, ¿no, Sev?-Snape se paró muy violentamente y la miró, enojado sin duda. A Ana le encantaba la cara que tenía Snape enojado. Era mucho más expresivo que lo que le daban crédito en la película, definitivamente.  
  
-¿Por qué continúas atormentandome?  
  
-¿Algo tengo que hacer, no?  
  
-¿Considerás que es... NORMAL flotar así? ¿Qué tipo de hechizo es ese?  
  
-Ningún hechizo.  
  
-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y por qué es que vos sos la única persona que flota?  
  
-Soy especial-Ana le sonrió. Snape había logrado calmarse.  
  
-¿Qué sos?  
  
-Un ser humano, asique no podés matarme por... por principios, moral, lo que sea. Si es que tenés alguno de ellos-Ana sabía cuánto molestaría eso al profesor, y por eso fue que lo dijo.  
  
-Supongo-Snape dijo indiferente. Ana lo miró a los ojos. ¿Por qué no se había enojado?  
  
-¿Le pasa...-comenzó Ana, pero no tuvo tiempo.   
  
-¡Petrificus Totalus!-Ana se quedó inmóvil. Sus ojos se movían asustados hacia todos lados. ¿Qué le estaba por hacer Snape?  
  
"Me va a matar. Estoy segura, me va a matar"  
  
-Mobili Corpus-la varita de Snape seguía afuera.   
  
Snape empezó a caminar y Ana, inmóvil, lo siguió. Ana sólo llegaba a mover sus pies un poco. Ana después se dió cuenta. ELLA estaba en control de su sueño, no Snape. Snape no iba a llevarla por dónde le gustara. Ana se empezó a concentrar. Primero cambiaría su ropa. Flotar horizontal con una pollera no era nada lindo. En cambio, flotar horizontal con pantalones anchos negros y una musculosa negra estaba perfectamente bien. Y así lo hizo. Sin que Snape se diera cuenta (él estaba muy ocupado llevandola hacia dónde fuera que la llevaba) se empezó a mover.   
  
-Snape, ¿a dónde vamos?-Snape la miró, sin entender. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Ana empezó a flotar. Se fue entre las escaleras y pisos. Estaba subiendo, sin duda. Era feo que ella no tenía idea de qué día era.  
  
"Al menos sé en qué año estoy"  
  
Las personas que la pasaban por al lado la miraban. La ropa muggle no era muy común. Y las clases acababan de terminar, por lo que los pasillos estaban llenos de alumnos llendo a disfrutar del día afuera. Otoño, probablemente. Bueno, ya tenía una pista, por lo menos. Y al parecer, los estudiantes de Hogwarts eran los únicos, asique Beauxbatons y Durmstrangs no habían llegado todavía. Ana caminaba. Flotar sobre montones de alumnos no era la mejor solución.  
  
¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Ir y hablar con Harry y sus amigos? No, eso sería aburrido, sin duda. Snape sólo la hechizaría cuándo la viera. Y de los profesores, la mayoría no eran interesantes. El único que sería genuinamente divertido para conocer era Moody. No, él también la atacaría. Bueno, tal vez podría ver práctica de Quidditch.   
  
Salió a los terrenos y todo se empezó a poner borroso de nuevo.  
  
-¿Otra vez...?-Ana desapareció de dónde estaba.  
  
Una vez más, había perdido a la chica.  
  
-¿Dónde apareció esta vez, Severus?  
  
-Otra vez, apareció en mi cuarto, pero atrás mío, mientras corregía algunos trabajos.  
  
-¿Cómo dijiste que se ve la chica?-Dumbledore le preguntó, muy serio pero con un brillo muy particular en sus ojos.  
  
-Bueno, recién se cambió la ropa. Creo que ahora está usando ropa negra muggle.  
  
-Severus, supongo que tenés razón-Dumbledore movió una mano hacia atrás de Snape. Snape se dió vuelta para ver a una flotando muy confundida Ana.  
  
-Hola-Dumbledore dijo con una sonrisa  
  
-Hola-Ana dijo alegremente. Dumbledore era alguien suficientemente interesante para pasar un rato. Flotó hasta él y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio. Snape estaba parado atrás de la silla.  
  
-¿Cómo llegaste a mi oficina?-Ana paró de sonreir. Jamás pensó que los ojos de Dumbledore eran tan celestes. Era extraño. No había visto a nadie con un color de ojos así en su vida. Pero eso no era todo lo que la hizo parar de sonreir.  
  
-Pensé que ustedes me habían traído de alguna manera.  
  
-No hicimos ningún hechizo para traerte. ¿Dónde estabas, igual?  
  
-Salía a los terrenos.  
  
-Ah, estabas bastante lejos.  
  
-Supongo que sí... No conozco el castillo, a decir verdad.  
  
-¿Hacés magia?  
  
-Eh...-Ana pensó. Costaba hacerlo, más que de constumbre. Tenía una migraña que se multiplicaba por el segundo. Y encima era una pregunta bastante complicada. Antes de llegar a Hogwarts no podía hacer magia, pero acá hasta flotaba sin intentarlo.  
  
-¿No sabés?-Dumbledore parecía confundido.  
  
-Bueno...-Ana se agarró la cabeza-sí pero no. Sí, porque floto y toda la cosa. Recién me cambié con solo imaginar la ropa. Pero no porque esto es solo un sueño.  
  
-¿Un sueño? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-Snape se conjuró una silla para sí mismo.  
  
-Qué ninguno de ustedes existe. Son solo personajes de la serie de libros de Harry Potter.  
  
-¿Serie de libros de QUÉ?-Snape no estaba feliz con ese término. No le gustaba que le dijeran algo tan absurdo cómo ser un personaje tampoco, pero menos de un niño mimado cómo Harry Potter.  
  
-De Harry Potter. Ya sé que no te gusta eso para nada, pero bueno, es asi. Sos el producto de la imaginación de Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Ayyyyyyy mi cabezaaaaaaa...-Ana se agarró la cabeza muy fuerte. Realmente le dolía. Dumbledore la miraba fascinado y tranquilo. Snape parecía estar conteniendose de matarla sólo por la presencia de Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Querés que te ponga un hechizo para que no te duela la cabeza?  
  
-Sí-Ana miró esperanzada a Dumbledore, que le sonrió y sacó su varita. Apuntó a la sien de Ana y murmuró algún hechizo en latín.  
  
Hubo un flash en la habitación por tres segundos. 


	4. Dratine y Frac

No, por más que quisiera, no soy J.K. Rowling.  
  
Sí, lo sé, a todos nos gustaría ser multimillonarios y famosos y toda la cosa, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer...  
  
Capitulo 4!  
  
-Hola-un gato extraño estaba sentado atrás de Ana. Ana y Snape lo miraron asombrados. ¿Todos los gatos anormalmente grandes hablan?  
  
-H...hola...-Ana apenas podía hablar. Su mirada pasó del gato a el chico de pelo marrón al lado del gato, que miraba curioso la oficina.-y... ¿y vos de dónde saliste?  
  
-Hola, Ana. Él es Dratine y yo soy Frac-El chico le dijo con una sonrisa. Ana miró a Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Y ellos quiénes son?  
  
-¿Todavía te duele la cabeza?-Dumbledore le preguntó.  
  
-No, no realmente-Ana sonrió. Su cabeza se sentía perfectamente bien.  
  
-Bueno, jamás ví que algo así pasará por tan simple hechizo, a decir verdad.  
  
-Je, ¿escuchaste, Frac? Somos especiales-El gato/puma/tigre/león se sentó.  
  
-No, simplemente somos extraños.  
  
-Más bien anormales-Ana le dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Anormales o no, somos parte de vos.  
  
-¿En qué sentido?  
  
-En el sentido "somos parte de tu cerebro"-Frac le dijo. Obligó a Ana a dejarle un espacio en el brazo de la silla en la que ella estaba sentada para sentarse él-él es tu subconsciente y creo que soy tu lado masculino.  
  
-Osea... ¿SUBCONSCIENTEMENTE SOY UNA GATA?  
  
-Ey, un poco más de respeto. No soy un gato.  
  
-¿Ustedes dos flotan también?  
  
-No sé...-Frac saltó, pero no quedó suspendido en el aire. Dratine tampoco.  
  
-Señor, creo que esta es otra demostración de la Srita. Cual sea que sea su nombre.  
  
-Me llamó Ana McFly, te lo dije. Además, yo la estoy pasando muy bien sola, ¿para qué traería a un pibe que Dios sabe qué se fumó y a un felino anormalmente grande?  
  
-Sí, ella no nos trajo. Nos trajo él, pedazo de imbécil-Dratine movió la cabeza hacia Dumbledore. A Snape no le gustó nada lo que le dijo.  
  
-Dratine, calmate. No es su culpa ser tan idiota que no puede deducir que nosotros eramos el dolor de cabeza de Ana.-Frac le dijo a su amigo. Ana no quería tener que aguantar eso. Miró a Dumbledore que los miraba divertido y flotó a su lado.  
  
-Profesor, ¿qué día es hoy?  
  
-Si no me equivoco, es Jueves 30 del mes de Octubre-los ojos de Ana empezaron a brillar.   
  
"¡Eso significa que mañana van a venir las delegaciones de Beauxbatons y Durmstrangs!"  
  
-Muchas gracias.-Ana miró a su subconsciente y a su lado masculino. Entre los dos estaban burlandose de Snape. Snape no aguantó más y petrificó a Dratine. A Frac simplemente lo calló con un hechizo.  
  
-Ana, ¿no?-Dumbledore le preguntó educadamente.  
  
-Sí, señor, Ana McFly  
  
-Usted dijo algo de unos libros de Harry Potter, y que éramos todos personajes, ¿no?  
  
-Sí, señor-Ana realmente quería a Dumbledore. Le inspiraba respeto (a diferencia de Snape).-Aunque no pretendía molestar a nadie. Bueno, tal vez molestar a Snape un poco, pero a nadie más, le aseguro.  
  
-Ya veo...-Dumbledore empezó a pensar. Después la miró.-¿Por qué no aprovechan usted y sus amigos el día?  
  
-Me gustaría mucho hacerlo, pero no creo que pueda. Cada vez que salgo a los terrenos todo se vuelve borroso y desaparezco. Así llegué acá.  
  
-Asumo que no es intencional  
  
-No, señor. Más de una vez terminé en las mazmorras. Las mazmorras no son nada lindas, por si nunca fue.  
  
-Sí, y siempre aparece cerca mio por alguna maldición que alguien me puso...-Snape dijo más para sí mismo que para el resto de la habitación. Ana y Dumbledore lo miraron.  
  
-¿Sabés? En papel sos más simpático.  
  
-Gracias-Snape le dijo sarcásticamente.  
  
-Si pudiese evitar desaparecer asi lo haría. Realmente marea.  
  
-¿Y por qué no lo hacés?-Snape le dijo, en forma de órden.  
  
-YA LO DIJE, NO PUEDO.  
  
-PROBABLEMENTE DISFRUTÁS ATORMENTANDOME, APARECIENDO CERCA MIO Y MOLESTANDO.   
  
-Severus, realm-  
  
-SEVVIE, SI PUDIERA, APARECERÍA CERCA DE CUALQUIER OTRA PERSONA. HASTA MOODY SERIA MÁS AGRADABLE.  
  
-¡ASÍ SE HABLA, ANA!-Snape y Ana miraron a Dratine, que se había soltado del hechizo de Snape.  
  
-¿Cómo? Te acabo de petrificar  
  
-Bueno, soy parte de Ana, y Ana no estaba petrificada, asique...  
  
-Eso se puede arreglar fácil  
  
-QUE NI SE TE OCURRA, SNAPE. HACELO Y TE VOY A HUMILLAR MÁS DE LO QUE JAMÁS TE HAYAN HUMILLADO. LA VEZ QUE BLACK ESCAP" AL AÑO PASADO NO VA A SER NADA COMPARADO CON LO QUE YO VOY A HACERTE-Ana le dijo. Snape palideció del enojo y salió de la oficina.  
  
-Bueno, sí que manejaste eso bien, Ana-le dijo sarcásticamente Frac levantando una ceja.  
  
-¡Hipócrita!-Ana gritó indignada y miró a Dratine-¡Mi lado masculino es re hipócrita! Vos RECIÉN lo estabas insultando.  
  
-Pero yo soy hombre. Además, lo acabo de conocer, probablemente lo que le dije no lo afectó en lo más minimo.  
  
-Sí, eso fue lo que dió a entender por el hechizo de silencio que te puso...-Dratine dijo muy bajito y Ana sonrió. Frac simplemente lo ignoró y siguió hablando.  
  
-A VOS te conoce más. Y además, le pegaste con un insulto que fue completamente debajo del cinturón.  
  
-No me conoce. Ni siquiera recordaba mi nombre.  
  
-Estuviste en su cama-Frac contraatac  
  
-Vos también  
  
-Sí, bueno, yo sólo porque estaba en TU mente.  
  
-¿Sabías cuán insoportable sos?  
  
-No, y no me importa.  
  
-¿Puedo decir algo?-Dumbledore preguntó.  
  
-Claro-Ana le sonrió.  
  
-Creo que usted, Srita. McFly, está atada de alguna manera al Profesor Snape y por eso es que lo sigue, contra su voluntad o no.  
  
-Bueno, eso explicaría un poco...-Frac dijo  
  
-Tiene sentido, es nuestro personaje favorito.-Dratine contestó.  
  
-Mentira, a mí me gusta Sirius más. Y Lupin-Ana le dijo.  
  
-No, en realidad te gusta Snape más que ellos dos. Soy tu subconsciente, sé de esto.  
  
-¿Asique es tu culpa que yo no esté con Lupin o Black?  
  
-Supongo-Dratine pareció encogerse de hombros mientras le contestó indiferente. Claramente no había visto la mirada asesina en la cara de Ana.  
  
"Ayyyyy, si no fuese porque es parte de mí, lo mataría"  
  
-Podría haber conocido a Sirius, o a Lupin... Ahora voy a despertar antes de conocer a cualquiera de ellos...  
  
-Naaaahh...-Frac le dijo.  
  
-¡No hay manera que dure suficiente para el próximo año! Ningún sueño es tan largo. Sin contar las probabilidades que hay de que Snape me intente matar y yo despierte.  
  
-Calmate, te vas a hiperventilar. Creeme, no vas a despertarte por un buen tiempo-Frac le dijo lentamente. Estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Ana lo miró extrañada.  
  
-¿Cómo sabés que no voy a despertar por un buen tiempo?  
  
-Bueno, sabés bien que las horas en los sueños son infinitamente más largas que en la vida real-Frac se corrijo.  
  
-No no no, vos sabés algo que yo no sé, o sé subconscientemente, por lo cuál tendría sentido que vos y Dratine lo sepan ya que en mi mente parecen ser amigos.  
  
-La cagaste, Frac, se suponía que ella no se tenía que enterar.-Dratine le dijo. Frac suspiró. Ana empezaba a enojarse.  
  
-Bueno, ¿qué recordás que pasó antes de despertar por primera vez en la cama de Snape?-Ana empezó a pensar. No recordaba muy bien, y costaba pensarlo. Algo con luces.  
  
-Habían dos luces, no, más. Pero habían sólo 2 luces fuertes fuertes. El resto estaban más débiles.  
  
-Ana, nos atropellaron-Dratine dijo. Ana abrió la boca.  
  
-Es... ¿estoy muerta? ¿Me morí?  
  
-No, no te moriste. Simplemente estás medio...-Frac no terminó la oración. Ana estaba impaciente. Pero creía saber lo que iba a decir. En su cerebro 2 filas de neuronas se juntaron.  
  
-¿Estoy qué?-Ana les preguntó, al borde de lágrimas. No recordaba jamás haber tenido tanto miedo.  
  
-Estás... no, estamos en coma-terminó la oración Dratine. 


	5. Poderes

CHANCHANCHANCHAAAAAAAAAAAN!!  
  
NADIE SE ESPERABA ESA, NO? (Digan que si, si dicen que era obvio me voy a deprimir. No soy muy buena con las cosas de suspenso.)  
  
Sigamos con la historia. No saben lo que espere (en mi mente al menos) para incluirlos.  
  
Ana lo sabía. Bueno, lo sospechaba. Tenía sentido, considerando que ella subconscientemente lo había adivinado. Tenía ganas de vomitar. No quería irse, pero se daba cuenta que tampoco era aconsejable quedarse. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que Voldemort, una vez "resucitado" y vuelto a su cuerpo la matara.  
  
"¿Qué pasaría si me matan?"  
  
Podía llegar a morir, considerando que su mente era lo único que funcionaba de ella todavía. Cómo en Matrix. Si moría en ese mundo, tal vez se moriría.  
  
"O tal vez todo lo contrario"  
  
Tal vez despertaría. Saldría del coma. Cómo en los sueños, uno muere y despierta. Bueno, ambas posibilidades tenían las mismas probabilidades de ser correctas. Le estimaba 50% de probabilidad a cada una. Probablemente debería tirar una moneda.  
  
-¿Ana? Ana, vamos-Frac le decía-no hay caso, entró en shock.  
  
-Tiene sentido, se acaba de enterar que es tan útil cómo un saco de papas en algún hospital.  
  
-No pensaba en eso, pero muchas gracias por la nueva perspectiva-Ana les dijo, enojada. Quería desquitarse con alguien, y los dos pedazos de ella estaban demasiado felices para su gusto. Dumbledore era más respetuoso. ÉL la miraba preocupado.  
  
-Ah, Ana, despertaste-le dijo Frac.  
  
-No, sigo acá-Ana le dijo sarcástica. De lo que se acababa de enterar le había sacado mucha energía, y las ganas de vomitar no se le habían ido. Realmente no se sentía de humor para desquitarse.  
  
-¿Te sentís bien? Estás verde...  
  
-No, no me siento nada bien.  
  
-¿Necesitás algo?-Frac sonaba realmente preocupado, pero Dratine ni se inmutaba.  
  
-Necesito saber cosas. Cómo como se supone que vuelva, o por qué es que sigo a mi personaje, supuestamente, favorito, entre otras cosas.  
  
-Seguis a tu personaje favorito porque él es la persona que más querías conocer. El más interesante de todos. Con el que te sentís más identificada-Ana y Frac miraron asombrados a Dratine.  
  
-¿Y vos cómo sabés todo eso?-Frac le preguntó.  
  
-Es obvio. Él sabe todo lo que yo sé pero no sé conscientemente.-Ana lo hizo sonar bastante obvio. ¿Cómo podía Frac ser ella en cierta manera extraña?  
  
-Yo uso el 90% de su potencial que su consciencia desperdicia. Aunque sólo sé las cosas que asumis por inteligencia. No prestó atención cuándo estás en el colegio. Sólo las cosas interesantes, cómo los libros divertidos, los juegos de computadora, la televisión cuándo hay cosas interesantes.  
  
-Sí, pero no me puede ayudar cuándo hay un maldito exámen de física...-Ana murmuró.  
  
-Claro que no. En mi posición, ¿te ayudarías? ¿Prestarías atención a esa maestra vieja y aburrida? No.  
  
-Buen punto-Ana empezó a ver borroso-Ay, no de nuevo...  
  
Ana no pudo evitarlo. Tenía ganas de vomitar desde que le habían dicho que estaba en coma, y todo el proceso de desaparecer daba nauseas también. Por suerte no había vomitado encima de Snape. Aunque estuvo cerca.  
  
-¿No puede ser que te alejes de mí? ¿Voy a tener que soportarte por el resto de mi vida?-le había dicho Snape una vez que había limpiado el vómito y Ana se había lavado la boca.  
  
-No es mi culpa, es la culpa de Dratine. Por su culpa si nos alejamos mucho desaparezco y aparezco cerca tuyo.  
  
-¿Y por qué vomitaste?-Snape empezó a caminar y Ana lo siguió. No tenía ganas de estar sola.  
  
-Me dieron náuseas por algo que me dijeron, y la cosa de desaparecer por si sola es bastante mala. Nauseabunda.  
  
-¿Qué te dijeron?-Snape estaba bastante interesado en saber qué había sucedido tan terrible después de que se fue para que a Ana le agarraran nauseas. Pero lo disfrazaba bien. Casi sonaba como que realmente no le interesaba.  
  
-Nada, que estoy en coma en mi mundo-Ana trató de hacerlo sonar cómo si la noticia le fuera completamente indiferente. No lo logró. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y realmente no quería llorar en frente de Snape. Snape probablemente la retaría por hacerlo o algo. Insensible.  
  
-¿Coma?-Snape no tenía idea de qué era eso, pero sonaba bastante malo.  
  
-Tu cuerpo funciona, creo, pero cómo que tu mente está medio ida. Casi nadie sobrevive a un coma. Creo que al final la familia se desespera y decide que no tiene punto seguir esperando. Y te desenchufan.  
  
-¿Qué hacen?  
  
-Si, cómo el cerebro no está DEMASIADO bien, no puede mandar las órdenes al cuerpo de que haga todas las funciones. No regula el corazón, y demás, entonces las personas que están en coma estás, tipo, enchufadas a un montón de máquinas, y cuando te desenchufan, apagan las máquinas y morís instantaneamente.  
  
-¡Eso es horrible!-Snape no podía creer que alguien haría semejante cosa. En su mente le recordaba un poco a los mortífagos.  
  
-Sí, bueno, nadie toma eso a la ligera tampoco. No es que un día despiertan y dicen "Creo que hoy voy a dejar morir a Ana". Aunque es una linda forma de morir, a decir verdad. No sentís nada. Eso creo, al menos.  
  
Ana ya no estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Explicarle a Snape la había distraído, y, se dió cuenta ahora que con toda la actividad cerebral que el cerebro puede hacer, en su mundo podría no haber pasado ni una hora. Y algún día moriría, de todas maneras, ¿asique qué problema había de que fuera a manos de su familia y que no sintiera nada? ¿Cómo podía Dratine estar seguro de que no estaba muerta ahora mismo? Él no sabía eso, esto podría ser el cielo. O el infierno. O ninguno.  
  
"Ahora me voy a tener que hacer atea o algo, mierda..."  
  
Qué manera de desafiar a la religión, realmente. Pero tenía razón. Ese gato podía irse a la mierda, ella no se iba a deprimir por lo que pensara un vago que no tiene las suficientes pelotas para aguantar una clase de Beatriz, la maestra de Física.  
  
Y apenas lo viera le diría eso. Y también le diría adónde puede irse con la actitud de "sé tanto más que vos". Ja! Ese gato ya vería. NADIE trata de deprimir a Ana McFly y vive para contarlo. Su consejera de la secundaria no pudo, su subconsciente tampoco podría.  
  
-¿Sabés, Snape? Hablar con vos realmente me ayudó, gracias. No voy a deprimirme. Estaba esperando poder quedarme todo el año, ya que sé qué pasa a lo largo de este año y el que viene, asique ahora tengo la tranquilidad de que no voy a despertarme.  
  
-¿Y eso no es deprimente?  
  
-Vos no tenés idea de lo que es el lugar dónde vivo. El libro que habla sobre el mundo dónde estamos es tan diferente, tanto más lindo, a pesar de Voldemort y-  
  
-¡NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE!-Snape la paró y la miró, enojado. Ana no se lo estaba esperando. Estaba acostumbrada a decir "Voldemort" tranquilamente. La reacción de Snape la agarró desprevenida.  
  
-Perdón. No pensé que te afectaría tanto-Ana realmente no sabía si es que estaba enojado por llamarlo personaje de un libro o que realmente temía tanto al nombre de Voldemort.  
  
-No lo vuelvas a decir  
  
-No, disculpame, pero no estoy acostumbrada. Además, ¿por qué le temés tanto? Ese no es siquiera su nombre real, es como un nombre artístico.  
  
-¿Cómo que no estás acostumbrada? Poca gente lo dice, y menos tienen el derecho de decirlo, a decir verdad.  
  
-Bueno, en el libro y en los fanfics que leo, lo llaman Voldemort.  
  
-¡PARÁ!  
  
-Está bien, no lo voy a decir enfrente tuyo-aseguró Ana. Justo llegaron Frac y Dratine corriendo.  
  
-¡ANA! Los estuvimos buscando-Frac le dijo, respirando hondo. Ana estaba tentada a reirse. Snape les hubiera sacado puntos a sus casas si ellos hubieran tenido alguna.  
  
-¿Para qué?  
  
-No sé, sólo pensé que sería mejor que nos quedaramos todos juntos.  
  
-Acerca de eso. Frac, Dratine, no PUEDEN cambiar la historia. Pueden divertirse haciendo que adivinan cosas, es lo que yo voy a hacer de todas maneras, pero nada DEMASIADO relevante, ¿entienden?  
  
-Le sacás toda la diversión, ¿sabías?-Frac le dijo. Ana entendía por qué estaba tan disgustado.   
  
Ella misma tenía ganas de ir gritando "MOODY ES UN IMPOSTOR, MOODY ES UN IMPOSTOR" pero no era buena idea. Quería presenciar el libro, todo. Con las cosas que sería mejor que no pasaran y todo. Si decía que Moody era un impostor, descubrirían la verdad y lo mandarían a Azkaban, y Harry no participaría del Torneo de los 3 Magos. Quería verlo todo, absolutamente todo. Es más, si no fuera por el hecho de que necesitaría ir con Snape, querría ver cuándo Voldemort conseguía un cuerpo. Aunque... Snape tendría que estar ahí. Después de todo, era un espía. No... Probablemente no estaría ahi, el libro no lo mencionaba.  
  
-No me importa si le saco la diversión, no vamos a cambiar la historia y vamos a disfrutar ver la 4ta pelicula en 3 dimensiones, ¿entendiste?  
  
-Sí...-Frac sonaba muy desilucionado.  
  
-No te pongas así, todavía podemos divertirnos cambiando cosas estúpidas. Eso sería mucho más divertido.  
  
-¿Te parece? ¿Qué podríamos cambiar?-Frac realmente no creía que podría hacer demasiadas cosas divertidas con semejante regla de por medio.  
  
-Bueno, podríamos... ehhh... esperá, ¿qué tanto crees que pueda cambiar mi apariencia?  
  
-Probemos-Dratine les dijo. Snape los miraba confundido, no podían cambiar su apariencia. No tendría sentido. Y después se dió cuenta de algo. El sentido ya no importaba, claramente.  
  
Ana se había transformado en lo que parecía una versión muy mala de Harry Potter. Aunque, a juzgar por Snape, era mejor. El pelo estaba peinado, mucho más prolijo, y los ojos eran azules. No el azul turquesa de los ojos de Ana, sino un azul más opaco. Frac se había transformado en Fred Weasley. Dratine era un chico cualquiera. Su pelo era rubio y era bastante alto, aunque no demasiado. Pasaba a los otros dos por unos centimetros.  
  
-Definitivamente vamos a divertirnos acá. ¿Frac, me dejás experimentar en vos un segundo?  
  
-Sí...-Fred/Frac miraba desconfiado a Harry/Ana.  
  
-Gracias-Harry/Ana cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo. Snape miró a Fred/Frac y casi empezaba a reirse. Fred/Frac estaba ahora usando un disfraz gigante de conejo. Cuándo volvió a mirar a Ana, ella había vuelto a su forma real y se mordía los labios para no reirse.  
  
-Ahora te cambio de nuevo, calmate...  
  
-Gracias-el sarcasmo era más que evidente. Frac volvió a ser Frac, con las ropas que eran iguales a las que tenía Ana-ahora yo lo intento en vos.  
  
Ana se preparó. No sabía bien qué esperar, pero cómo favor a su otro yo (que esquizofrenismo, por Dios) no se resistió. Snape miraba a ambos, al igual que Dratine, pero nada sucedió.  
  
-No lo puedo hacer...  
  
-Yo tampoco-Dratine les informó inesperadamente-estaba intentando ponerle una remera con el logo de Playboy (n/a: El logo de Playboy es un conejo) a Sevvie y no funcionó.  
  
Ana se fue flotando y Snape la siguió, pero sólo porque estaban en un pasillo y para el otro lado no había ningún lugar al que él quisiera ir. Él no tenía idea de qué podía ser eso que Dratine había comentado, pero sonaba bastante ofensivo y realmente no quería una respuesta a su pregunta.  
  
-Perdón por eso. Dratine es claramente estúpido. Y vago. Y molesto. Creo que tiene bastante sentido que él sea parte de mí-Ana había esperado a Snape, ya que sabía que estaba detrás suyo.  
  
-Ana-Snape no sabía su apellido, asique optó por llamarla por su nombre-no sé qué es lo que su AMIGO dijo...  
  
-Y es mejor dejarlo así.  
  
-... y no crea que la estoy siguiendo.  
  
-De hecho, es lo contrario de eso, cómo le dije antes.  
  
-Y también estaría bien que no me hiciera mas bromas.  
  
-No tengo ganas de hacerle ninguna.   
  
Ana no había reaccionado que realmente no tenía ganas de hacerle bromas a Sevvie. Y realmente hasta le había caído bien por haberla animado antes (sin intención, pero cuenta igual). 


	6. Beauxbatons y Durmstrangs

Bueno, la verdad es que Ana deprimida es increiblemente aburrida y sube como 6 kilos de helado nomas. xD  
  
Capitulo 6, por fin (no pregunten por q por fin)  
  
Ana miraba contenta. Viernes a la tarde, lo que significaba que ella estaba esperando con el resto del colegio y su dos pedazos de cerebro a las delegaciones de Beauxbatons y Durmstrangs.  
  
Frac y Dratine también estaban emocionados. Snape estaba irritado con ellos por destruirle una poción en la que estaba trabajando. Cada tanto los miraba con una mirada de odio y la desviaba nuevamente hacia el cielo para ver llegar a las delegaciones.  
  
Ana flotaba unos metros sobre la tierra entre Frac y Dumbledore.  
  
-¡Aja! A menos que esté muy equivocado, la delegación de Beauxbatons se acerca-exclamó Dumbledore. Y Ana lo vió. Tal cuál lo decía el libro, sólo que mejor. Los caballos del tamaño de elefantes, el carruaje del tamaño de una casa, tenía todo.  
  
-Increíble...-Frac dijo a su lado. Ana lo hubiera mirado, pero no quería parar de ver el aterrizaje del carruaje.  
  
Y después llegó Durmstrangs. Ana no era estupida. Empezó a flotar para ver el remolino desde arriba. Muchos la miraron y después miraron hacia el lago al verla a ella haciéndolo.  
  
Y pasó. El remolino era bastante impresionante desde unos 15m de altura. El barco en el que llegaban también. A Ana le encantaba el hecho de que podía ver más alto que todo el resto, y que tanto Karkaroff cómo Madame Maximme se habían quedado mirándola unos segundos, desconcertados, antes de dirigirse a Dumbledore.  
  
Ana empezó a bajar. Muchos alumnos la miraban, y ninguno le interesaba. Ni Krum, que no se parecía en nada al Krum de su mente. Este se adaptaba a la descripción del libro. El de ella no.  
  
Ana, Frac y Dratine siguieron a Dumbledore. Era mejor que seguir a Snape. Y se quedaba lo suficientemente cerca de Snape porque Snape también seguía a Dumbledore.  
  
Ana paró inmediatamente al entrar al Comedor. No sabía dónde se suponía que comería. En la mesa de profesores no la dejarían. Además, eso estaba demasiado cerca de Snape, y podría hasta llegar a ser peligroso.  
  
-¿Que te pasa ahora, Ana?  
  
-¿Dónde nos vamos a sentar?-Ana ignoró cómo Frac había enfatisado el "ahora".  
  
-Dratine se va a sentar con los de Ravenclaw y Beauxbatons, y yo con los Slytherins y Durmstrangs.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo decidiste esto?  
  
-Anoche. Dumbledore nos prestó el sombrero después de que te fuiste para decidir nuestras casas-Dratine le explicó y se fue. Frac la miró.  
  
-¿Dónde te vas a sentar?-Ana miró hacia todas las mesas.  
  
-Gryffindor, supongo. No quiero estar en esas mesas apretadas, y Hufflepuff no me atrae para NADA.  
  
-Bueno, nos vemos después...-Frac se fue hacia la mesa de Slytherin y Ana caminó hasta Gryffindor. Se sentó mientras la comida aparecía. Estaba justo al lado de Hermione. Escuchó que Hermione le explicaba qué era el Bouillabaisse a Ron. Ana decidió comer sólo de lo que conocía.  
  
-¿Vos no sos ni de Beauxbatons ni de Durmstrangs, no?-Hermione le dijo a Ana. Ana la miró.  
  
-¿Me delató la ropa muggle?-dijo sarcásticamente Ana. A Hermione no le cayó nada bien el sarcasmo. Ana la miró indiferentemente y Harry y Ron la empezaron a mirar a Ana también.  
  
-Vos sos la que flota, ¿no?  
  
-Sí, Ron, soy yo...  
  
-¿Cómo sabés mi nombre?-Ron claramente había olvidado a Krum. Los ojos azul turquesas de Ana lo miraron. Ron estaba re asombrado. Ana se concentró.  
  
-Lo tenés escrito en la frente-Ron se llevó la mano a la frente y se sacó el "Ron" que estaba escrito en tinta negra. Hermione y Harry lo miraban, sin entender. Ana comía y sonreía para adentro.  
  
-Asique... se van a anotar al campeonato, supongo-Ana dijo, haciendo conversación antes de que se dieran cuenta que Ana tenía algo que ver.  
  
-No podemos. Somos demasiado jóvenes-Harry le dijo, un poco desilucionado.  
  
-¿Vos podés anotarte?-Hermione le preguntó-¿Tenés más de 17?  
  
-No sé si eso se aplica a mi también. Tengo 17 pero podría fácilmente tratar de flotar encima de la barrera de Dumbledore. Igual, aunque pudiera, no voy a hacerlo. No tengo ni una varita-Ana les explicó ante las miradas curiosas.  
  
-Nosotros lo vamos a hacer, de todas maneras-la voz de Fred Weasley les dijo. Ana miró al chico con su gemelo al lado.  
  
-Cuándo lo intenten, avísenme por favor.-Ana quería reirse-Ahora me tengo que ir-Snape se levantó en la mesa y abandonó el Comedor. Ana se levantó y para no llamar la atención flotando, lo siguió caminando.   
  
Escuchaba que estaban aplaudiendo en el Comedor. Probablemente estaban presentando a Ludo Bagman y a Couch. Bueno, los podría ver el resto del año.  
  
Ana fue a hablar con Dumbledore esa noche. Necesitaba un cuarto propio. Dumbledore le puso uno cerca de la Torre de Gryffidor a pedido de Ana. Y después salió a buscar a Frac y a Dratine, ya que les había conseguido cuartos a ellos al lado del suyo. Quería tenerlos vigilados. Ella no confiaba mucho en ellos.  
  
-¿No tenés miedo de despertar de nuevo con Snape?-Dratine le preguntó mientras caminaban los tres hacia sus cuartos.  
  
-No tiene sentido que despierte con Snape.  
  
-¿Cuándo importó eso antes?-le preguntó Frac.  
  
-Miren, si despierto con Snape simplemente me voy a volver acá. A mí no me molesta, ¿por qué les molesta a ustedes?  
  
-Ana, te debería molestar, sabés...  
  
-Callate, Frac. Tengo demasiado sueño para que me vengas con L"GICA-Ana entró a su cuarto y cerró con magia atrás suyo. El cuarto era lindo. Tenía una ventana que daba al lago, una cama simple con un dosel elegante. Con algunos pósters de Evanescence y Avril Lavigne estaría perfecto. Dumbledore le había puesto un escritorio con pergaminos, tinta y pluma también.  
  
Cómo si los planeara usar. Ana los sacó y puso en uno de los cajones. Y fue como si hubiera llegado la iluminación divina. Podría traer su computadora hasta acá. Y lo logró. Su amada computadora, con los papeles de mensajes pegados al lado, los parlantes, el mouse, la webcam, el scaner, el microfono, la impresora, grabadora de CDs y un monton de cables q no se conectaban a ningún lado. Pero aún así estaba prendida. Y, hasta lo que Ana sabía, usando internet.  
  
¡Y TODOS LOS JUEGOS! Desde el Neverwinter Nights, el Zelda hasta el viejo Pacman y el Solitario. El emulador de Gameboy que se usaba en la computadora con los juegos de Pokemon que nadie se había gastado en borrar.  
  
Y música decente. La lista de Winamp de Ana todavía funcionaba perfectamente. Podría escuchar Evanescence y no sufrir por la música maga, que probablemente era mucho peor. Ana miró el reloj mientras chequeaba tener todo lo necesario. Decidió ir a dormir temprano (1 de la mañana es temprano, considerando que no tiene clases) asique se tiró en su cama.  
  
Miró a su cuarto. La computadora estaba prendida todavía, pero no se animaba a apagarla por si no se prendía más. Los pósters de Avril Lavigne y Evanescence tapaban parte de las paredes. Ana sonrió y se dió cuenta de algo.  
  
Caminó a la computadora y la puso a "downloadear" el libro 4 de Harry Potter. Lo había leído en varias ocasiones, pero igual iba a necesitar un guía durante el año. Sólo por las dudas empezó a bajar el 5to también. Nunca viene de más estar prevenido.  
  
-Qué sueño...-Ana bostezó y se concentró para cambiarse de ropa. Miró hacia abajo. Tenía el buzo y el "jogin" viejos que usaba para dormir. Se tiró a la cama de un salto y se durmió casi de inmediato. 


	7. Los campeones

Bueno, no quería someter a una pobre mujer a vivir sin computadora!! le iba a agarrar un ataque a la semana (dicen "ay, está exagerando" pero si llegaron hasta este punto de mi fic, entonces sin tener por una semana su pc e internet se volverian locos)  
  
Capitulo 7!!!!!!!!  
  
Ana despertó por el sol que se colaba entre las cortinas. Igual tenía que levantarse, quería que ver cómo Fred y George tendrían barbas cuando trataran de poner sus nombres. No importaba cuánto lo intentara Warner, jamás podría lograr lo que la magia lograba.  
  
Ana había dejado a su mente divagar antes de abrir los ojos. Era su cuarto, no había duda. Tendría que acostumbrarse, todavía, pero quedaba bien con todos los pósters. Se sentía más en casa.  
  
Pero tenía un sentimiento que no era nada familiar. Bueno, sí era familiar, y ese era el problema.  
  
Ana movió la cabeza hacia su izquierda. Tirado al lado suyo estaba Snape. Ana tenía miedo. Esto iba a ser su culpa de alguna manera. Tenía que planear algo, rápido.  
  
"Ay, este hijo de puta me va a cagar a palos..."  
  
Snape encima se despertó. Ana decidió hacerse la dormida. Tal vez a Snape le diera lástima matarla mientras dormía. O tal vez lo consideraría que era más fácil. Ana tenía los ojos abiertos muy poco para poder ver más o menos bien, pero que no pareciera que podía ver.  
  
Snape estaba confundido y enojado. Y encima tenía su brazo extendido sobre la panza de Ana. Salió de la cama, asustado, y movió cama y sábanas tanto que Ana no tenía opción más que hacer cómo que se había despertado.  
  
-¿Pro... profesor?-Ana sabía improvisar-¿estoy en su cuarto de nuevo? Disculpe, ya me voy...  
  
-No, no-Snape estaba al borde del pánico. Esta vez él había aparecido en el cuarto de Ana. Eso no podía ser nada bueno. Encima los ojos azules de la chica lo miraban.   
  
-¿Qué hace en mi cuarto?-Ana trató de sonar shockeada, pero no lo logró por la risa interna que sonaba en sus oídos.  
  
-No sé-Ana levantó una ceja.  
  
-Bueno, ¿por qué no se va? Digo, no quiero sonar maleducada, pero está medio fuera de lugar...  
  
-Alguien podría verme-Snape miró su reloj. Las 11. Mucha gente lo vería si viajaba hasta las mazmorras en pijama.  
  
-Bueno, entonces vuélvase como se vino-Snape se enojó.  
  
-Si pudiera, ya lo hubiera hecho.  
  
-Voy a tener que ir a buscarle ropa, ¿verdad?-Ana dijo en un tono cansado, aunque esto le encantaba. Si hacía eso, Snape le debería una.  
  
-Sí-Ana trató de no parecer muy convencida-, por favor  
  
-Bueno, no hace falta que me vaya-Ana se concentró, y el profesor apareció vestido de una.  
  
-Gracias  
  
-De nada-Ana se levantó y se cambió automáticamente a unos pantalones negros y una remera azul. Snape quería preguntarle algo, pero no sabía cómo precisamente.  
  
-¿Por qué no usás ropa... el uniforme del colegio?-Snape se corrigió medio extrañado. La ropa muggle no le gustaba mucho. Resaltaba demasiado el cuerpo, en su opinión. Las túnicas eran más holgadas. Aunque en momentos eran molestas, había que admitir.  
  
-No soy una alumna, no soy una profesora. Soy una muggle, realmente. ¿Por qué usaría ropa de magos?  
  
Snape se daba cuenta de que tenía razón. Snape se dió vuelta y miró a los pósters. No tenían movimiento alguno.  
  
-Tus pósters no funcionan-Ana vió que miraba a uno de Avril Lavigne.  
  
-No se mueven. ¡NO TOQUE ESO!-Snape no sabía que la chica podía gritar asi. Se enteró cuándo trató de tocar la pantalla blanca-gris de la computadora.  
  
Ana no le permitía ni a su hermana de 12 años tocar su computadora. No iba a permitirle tocar su computadora a alguien que tenía más probabilidades de romperla.  
  
-¿Qué es?  
  
-Objeto muggle. Muy frágil. Si tuviera más conocimientos de informática le dejaría usarla, pero no es el caso. Ahora, le agradecería que se fuera de mi cuarto ya que yo voy a hacerlo.  
  
Snape no necesitaba que se lo dijera dos veces. En dos zancadas ya había salido del cuarto y Ana caminó a su computadora. El quinto libro ya había sido downloadeado completamente (en inglés, claro) y la versión doblada al castellano del 4to recién iba por el 23%, mientras que la versión en inglés iba por el 78%. Ana apagó el monitor y se fue de su cuarto. Snape ya había desaparecido de su vista.  
  
Ana empezó a caminar hacia el Hall de Entrada. Lo que vió la dejó helada.  
  
-¡FRAC!-Ana empezó a correr hacia el chico, que estaba dentro del círculo dorado alrededor de la copa y estaba tirando adentro un papel. Frac se asustó un poco al verla, pero el papel ya estaba adentro, y no había nada que se pudiera hacer ya.  
  
-FRAC, ¡QUÉ TE DIJE!  
  
-Ana, calmate, no soy de ninguna de estas escuelas, no me va a elegir. Sólo quería ser candidato-Frac le sonrió tranquilamente y a Ana le surgieron unas ganas tremendas de agarrarlo, flotar unos 50 metros y soltarlo.  
  
-Frac, te voy a matar...-Frac rió unos segundos, y recién ahí reparó en la mirada asesina de Ana y empezó a correr. Ana lo hubiera seguido, pero tenía demasiada hambre. Fue a desayunar, total, podía ir a ver a la enfermería a Fred y a George.  
  
Las decoraciones del Comedor eran increíbles. Halloween se celebraba en grande, y ella lo sabía, pero no podía evitar estar impresionada. Los murciélagos volando por el cielo encantado del Comedor y las calabazas gigantes de Hagrid eran suficiente para impresionar a cualquiera.  
  
Ana comió rápido. Era extraño, pero hasta estaba emocionada. Sabía perfectamente quiénes iban a ser seleccionados, pero igual la interesaba sobremanera. Debía ser contagioso.  
  
A Ana le alegraba el día saber que cada vez podía alejarse más de Snape sin volverse contra su propia voluntad. Definitivamente Snape estaba enojado con ella porque él hubiera aparecido en su cuarto.   
  
"Como si fuera mi culpa. Imbécil..."  
  
Caminó felizmente por los terrenos por un rato antes de mirar hacia el carruaje de Beauxbatons, donde los estudiantes de Madame Maxime estaban entrando de nuevo, y Ana vió a Harry, Ron y Hermione ir hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Y pudo apreciar, desde lejos y todo, el saco marrón de Hagrid. Y el peinado grasoso.  
  
"¿Cuántas ballenas tuvieron que morir para que se hiciera ese desastre?"  
  
Ana rió un poco para sí misma y se quedó sentada contemplando el paisaje. Era lindo. Ana empezó a a repasar en su mente el libro. Vería dragones, sin duda alguna. 4 de ellos. Eso ya era suficiente para quedarse. Y si era lo suficientemente cuidadosa podría ver cómo Moody sabotearía el Torneo. Ya había perdido la oportunidad de verlo saboteando a la copa, pero no era algo que le interesase ver eso tampoco.  
  
"¿Cuándo se hizo tarde?"  
  
Ana se levantó. Veía a Hagrid y a Madame Maxime entrar al castillo seguidos de toda la delegación de Beauxbatons. Ana entró justo después de ellos, y antes de la delegación de Durmstrangs. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts ya estaban sentados, y Ana se sentó en el mismo lugar donde lo había hecho la noche anterior.  
  
Ana comió tranquila. El resto del Comedor estaba nervioso, pero ella no. Una vez que terminó de comer, vió que los platos se limpiaban.  
  
-Bueno, el cáliz casi está listo para hacer su decisión. Estimo que necesita un minuto más-Ana sabía lo que iba a decir, asique no prestó atención. Recién lo hizo cuándo empezó a llamar nombres.  
  
-El campeón de Durmstrang es Viktor Krum-Krum se levantó y se fue por la puerta detrás de la mesa de profesores. El aplauso no murió hasta que Dumbledore parecía listo para hacer el próximo anuncio.  
  
-La campeona de Beauxbatons es Fleur Delacour-la chica semi Veela se levantó de la mesa de Ravenclaw y se fue por le mismo lado que Viktor.  
  
-El campeón por Hogwarts es...-Dumbledore creó una pausa un tanto dramática, pero no era su intención-Frac McFly.  
  
La mandíbula de Ana se cayó. Miró a Frac que se estaba levantando de la mesa de Slytherin en el silencio casi absoluto, ya que algunas personas de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang aplaudían educadamente. Ana no estaba muy segura de cómo había llegado a dónde estaba, que era frente a Frac, pero había pasado. Y ahora también la miraban a ella.  
  
-¿Te anotaste como un estudiante de Hogwarts?  
  
-Bueno, sí.  
  
-Voy a tomar esto cómo que mi lado masculino es retrasado.  
  
-Decite lo que quieras  
  
-Frac, no podés hacer esto.  
  
-Vamos, Ana, ¿por qué no?-Frac le suplicó.  
  
-Si hacés todo como la persona que se suponía que hacía esto-no hacía falta que explicara que se refería a Diggory-no voy a tener ningún problema.  
  
-¿Hasta lo de...?  
  
-Sí-Frac parecía asustado. Todo el Comedor los miraba, atento.  
  
-¡Yo no voy a hacer eso!  
  
-Entonces no competís, ¿bien?-pero la atención del Comedor de pronto no estaba más en ellos. El Caliz chupó de vuelta el papel con el nombre de Frac. Todos lo miraron asombrados, mientras Dumbledore agarraba otro papel.  
  
-El Caliz cambió de opinión... la campeona será Ana McFly, en vez de Frac McFly.  
  
-Yo sí lo voy a hacer bien-susurró Ana a Frac antes de desaparecer por el cuarto atrás de la mesa. Mientras iba logró hacer contacto visual con Snape. Parecía sorprendido.  
  
"Esto no está bien... Seguro que el imbécil de Frac puso mi nombre"  
  
Ana miró a Fleur y a Krum. Ambos la miraron de vuelta. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que las miradas pasaron a Harry Potter.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieren que volvamos al Comedor?-Fleur le preguntó al confundido Harry. Él no respondió. Ludo Bagman entró detrás de Harry y le apretó el hombro.  
  
-¡Extraordinario! ¡Absolutamente extraordinario!-Ludo dijo, moviendo a Harry hacia adelante-Caballeros, damas,-  
  
-Ya nos dimos cuenta de que él es el cuarto campeón, muchas gracias-Ana dijo bien fuerte. Ahora que era una campeona (gracias a la idiotez de su otro yo) tenía muchas ganas de lucirse.  
  
-Ah, eh, sí, eso iba a decir-Bagman miró extrañado a Ana pero la pregunta de Fleur lo hizo volver a la realidad. Pero Harry la miraba. Ana ignoró todo hasta que vió entrar a Dumbledore, Crouch, Karkaroff, Maxime, McGonagall y Snape.  
  
-¡Madame Maxime! ¡Está diciendo que este niño va a participar también!  
  
-No es un niño, Fleur, bajá un cambio-todos la miraban a Ana ahora-enfrentó peligro más veces que vos, probablemente.  
  
Eso sólo enojó a Fleur, que empezó a maldecir en francés. Karkaroff y Maxime empezaron a discutir con Dumbledore, y sólo Snape la miraba ya.  
  
Ana no podía creer cuan convincente Moody era cómo impostor. Todo su discurso, no cambió en lo más mínimo. Era increíble cuan enojados estaban todos al terminar la discusión. Snape estaba increíblemente enojado, Madame Maxime y Karkaroff no podían estar de peor humor. Pero ella miraba a Harry.  
  
-La primera de las pruebas tendrá lugar el 24 de Noviembre.  
  
-Ese dia es el cumpleaños de mi hermana-Ana dijo, jovial, pero por suerte no fue muy alto.  
  
-Será frente a el resto de los estudiantes y el panel de jueces-Crouch siguió hablando. Ana no necesitaba escucharlo. Si tenía alguna duda, sólo tenía que buscarlo en la computadora. De pronto se dió cuenta que Dumbledore les hablaba.  
  
-Ana, Harry, sugiero que vayan a dormir. Estoy seguro que Gryffindor está esperando para celebrar contigo, Harry, y sería una lástima privarlos de esta oportunidad de hacer mucho lío y ruido.  
  
Ana y Harry salieron juntos. El Comedor ya se había vaciado y ambos caminaban en silencio.  
  
-Harry, no te preocupes-Harry la miró. Había estado pensando en todo lo que les habían dicho-vas a estar bien.  
  
-¿Tu nombre es Ana, no?-Ana asintió-¿de qué casa sos?  
  
-Ninguna. No soy una estudiante, soy una muggle.  
  
-¿En serio?-Harry obviamente no le creía  
  
-Sí, ni tengo una varita. Supongo que voy a tener que hacer que Snape me lleve a comprar una...  
  
-¿Por qué Snape?  
  
-Es complicado. Bueno, tené cuidado en esa fiesta. Va a ser una locura-Ana le dijo, mientras se iba hacia el otro lado. Harry la miró extrañado y se fue a su Sala Común. Ana se cambió inmediatamente y se durmió en su cama. Este año sería más divertido que lo que Ana esperaba. 


	8. Las varitas

Ayyy... que dificil va a explicar toda la relación que tiene Ana con la magia...  
  
Capitulo 8  
  
Ana podía vivir sin los susurros. Ana podía vivir sin que la miraran. Ana QUERÍA vivir sin ninguno de esos. Pero tenía otras cosas de que preocuparse. Dumbledore le dijo esa mañana que comprarle una varita sería complicado. Pero se logró.  
  
Sólo que Bagman y Couch los acompañaron a Snape y a Ana. Y Dratine y Frac querían varitas propias. Ana no se quejó cuando las pidieron. Sabía que ella no aceptaría no por respuesta si ella estuviera en esa situación, y Dratine y Frac tampoco.  
  
Pero Ana ni sabía si era una bruja. Suponía serlo. Tenía que tener una varita, maga o no, encima, y la ponía medio incómoda. Siempre pensó que tener una varita estaría bárbaro, pero siempre pensó que si conseguía una, la podría usar.  
  
Ana estaba esperando con Couch y Snape a que llegaran Bagman, Frac y Dratine. Dratine apareció del aire al lado de Ana, pero Ana no tuvo tiempo para preguntarle cómo lo había hecho, porque Frac llegó de la misma manera y Bagman llegó caminando. Couch, Bagman y Snape empezaron un hechizo complicado, y con un SQUAT desaparecieron. Ana ya se había preparado. Todo se puso borroso y desapareció.  
  
"¡¡¡TODA LA ONDAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
Ana apareció flotando encima de Snape. Por suerte no había mucha gente en Diagon Alley. Ana aterrizó entre Frac y Dratine. Miraba hacia todos lados, maravillada. Frac hacía lo mismo. De los tres sólo Dratine parecía un mago, ya que caminaba con su forma humana con una mirada muy parecida a la de Snape.  
  
Entraron a Ollivander's y Couch y Bagman se sentaron en las sillas. Ana miraba mega jovial al mago mientras le tomaba las medidas. Y empezó a traerle varitas.  
  
Cómo los tres eran una persona, cuándo uno probaba una y no funcionaba se la pasaban al próximo, y al próximo. Ollivander no entendía muy bien cómo era que los tres tenían las mismas exactas medidas, pero no preguntó tampoco. Tampoco preguntó, por suerte, por qué los tres estaban vestidos de muggles.  
  
Las reacciones de las varitas eran graciosas. Cuando Ana sostuvo una varita de roble, las ropas de todos los del cuarto se volvieron rosas. La soltó, no sin antes ver cómo Snape se veía de rosa, y todo volvió a la normalidad (hasta que Frac la tomó y le salieron cuernos).  
  
-¡Al fin!-gritó Frac después de lo que parecieron días. Ana había sido la primera en conseguir la suya, y al ver que no le funcionaba a ninguno de los otros dos, se alejó y empezó a intentar hechizos que se acordaba del libro. La varita era de Roble, con una pluma de fénix y de 10 pulgadas. Después Dratine había conseguido una de Ébano, con un pelo de la cola de un unicornio y de 12 pulgadas. Pero había tardado mucho en encontrar una varita para Frac.  
  
Pero eventualmente lo logró. 10 pulgadas y media, Pino y pelo de hada. Snape y Bagman estuvieron muy sorprendidos cuando escucharon los componentes.  
  
-¿Pino y pelo de hada?-Snape no entendía, definitivamente. Ana y Dratine que estaban practicando hechizos lejos se acercaron.  
  
-¿Se usa el pino para hacer varitas?-Dratine preguntó.  
  
-No normalmente, creo que sólo tengo 2 más de pino. 1 sola que contenga pelo de hada-Ollivander le contestó-aunque después de todo, la varita elige al mago. Pensé que nunca iba a venderla a esa varita.   
  
-Pero son completamente incompatibles  
  
"Snape no sabe cuando callarse"  
  
-Cómo Frac y yo. Y aún así somos uno. ¿Podemos pagar e irnos? Tengo libros que comprar también-Ana le dijo al profesor. Aunque Ana ni le prestaba mucha atención. Miraba su varita con cariño. Era la prueba irrefutable de que ella era un maga.  
  
-Sí, Snape, aunque Couch y yo no podemos quedarnos para comprar los libros. Tenemos que ir al castillo de vuelta-con eso, Bagman desapareció. Couch suspiró y desapareció también. A Ana le daba un poco de lástima Couch. Lo ayudaría si no fuera porque no tenía que cambiar la historia.  
  
-Bueno, Profesor, serán 23 galeones.-Ollivander sonreía, a pesar de que Snape parecía estar a punto de matarlo.  
  
-El profesor no va a pagar-Ana caminó hasta el escritorio de Ollivander. Frac se movió mirando fascinado su varita.  
  
-Severus, necesito un galeón-Snape sacó uno. Ana prácticamente se lo sacó de la mano. Ana lo miró bien de ambos lados y empezó a hacer aparecer las monedas. Después devolvió a Snape el Galeón con una sonrisa y se fueron.  
  
-Ana, mirá esto-Frac apuntó a un cesto de basura-¡WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!  
  
El cesto empezó a flotar y Frac lo movió por el aire antes de dejarlo en el suelo de nuevo.  
  
-Qué bueno, Frac-Ana le dijo con el tono de madre hablandole a un chico de 5 años. Snape se rehusó a comprar libros con ellos, y Apareció en Hogsmeade. Agarró a Ana medio desprevenida y cuándo apareció flotando sobre Snape le tiró estrellas coloridas en forma de protesta.  
  
-Ana, ¿querés ayuda buscando infórmación de las pruebas?-le preguntó Dratine.  
  
-¿Cómo podés ayudarle si no saben cuál es la prueba?-Ana hubiera pateado a Dratine si no fuera porque estaba flotando encima de Snape.  
  
-Sí, claro...-Frac suprimió una carcajada y Ana casi le sacaba la cabeza con magia.  
  
Un buen tiempo después llegaron a Hogwarts. Terminaron llendo en uno de los carruajes que llevaban de la estación de Hogsmeade a Hogwarts a los estudiantes. Ana y Frac estaban re felices. Dratine era su ser aburrido de siempre. Snape los miraba reprobador.  
  
Apenas entraron, se encontraron con Dumbledore. Les sonreía amablemente y los 4 se acercaron.  
  
-Ana, Frac, Dratine, necesitaría hablar con ustedes-Dumbledore le dijo sonriente. Snape parecía medio sorprendido de que el director no le fuera a hablar a él, pero no dijo nada y se alejó.  
  
-Bueno, Ana, por ser la campeona de Hogwarts-Dumbledore le dijo, sonriendo. Ana no tenía la más mínima idea de de qué hablaba Dumbledore. Bueno, sabía de qué hablaba, sólo no sabía a qué iba la discución.  
  
-Tenés que empezar a ir a las clases  
  
-¿Perdón?  
  
-Bueno, tenés que ser una alumna, y así conseguís un poco de entrenamiento.  
  
Ana no se movió. Frac tampoco. Dratine parecía genuinamente interesado en algo que no era pelear a Snape.  
  
-Y ustedes también-Dumbledore señaló a Frac y a Dratine.  
  
-¿A qué año vamos a ir?  
  
-Bueno, cómo hiciste alusión a Harry Potter y un libro sobre él, y parece que lo conocés bastante bien, creo que vas a poder adaptarte mejor en 4to año, pero pódes elegir.  
  
-Sí, 4to va a estar bien-Ana sonrió-y si Malfoy me molesta, puedo simplemente flotar y pegarle una patada-ante la mirada de Dumbledore Ana agregó-accidentalmente, por supuesto Profesor.  
  
-Bueno, Frac va a ir a Slytherin, al año que quiera y Dratine va a ir a Ravenclaw, al año que quiera también  
  
-Yo iré a 4to también. Ana va y soy parte suya-Dratine anunció.  
  
-Bueno, si no tengo manera de salirme de esto...  
  
-No tenés, Frac, ya te lo explicó-le dijo Ana  
  
-4to, supongo.  
  
-Controlás a Malfoy entonces.  
  
-Ni a palos  
  
-Muy bien, muy bien...  
  
-Que tengan un buen día-Dumbledore se dió media vuelta y se alejó.  
  
-Frac, ¿vos pusiste mi nombre en la copa, no?  
  
-No, fue Dratine. Cuándo le dije tu reacción no pudo esperar a ponerte.  
  
-¿Para qué?  
  
-Asumí que no te eligiría. No sabés nada de magia-Dratine sonaba bastante serio, pero sonreía feliz de su travesura.  
  
-Y la cuenta de los errores de Dratine va por... DOS  
  
-¿QUÉ? ¿CUÁL ES EL PRIMERO?-Dratine gritó, pero Ana y Frac se rieron. Empezaron a caminar.  
  
-Se re sacó...-Frac murmuró, riendose.  
  
-El primero fue salir de mi cerebro  
  
-Vos le pediste a Dumbledore que hiciera que el dolor de cabeza se fuera, y por lo tanto, me echaste. A mí y a Frac  
  
-Uno, ustedes no tenían que estar haciendo quilombo ahi arriba, y dos, ustedes son un peor dolor de cabeza afuera. Si alguien me decía, no lo hubiera hecho.  
  
-¿Vamos a tener que ir a las casas? Digo, dormir en los dormitorios, porque yo ya me acomodé y estoy re feliz-Frac cambió de tema antes de que empezaran a pelear.  
  
-Yo también. Me conseguí mi computadora y bajé el libro 4 de Harry Potter. Además, tengo todos pósters  
  
-Bueno, imprimí el libro rápido y así nos mudamos. Creo que tener un cuarto propio no es muy de estudiante.  
  
-¿Y si alguien ve el libro?  
  
-Ni que fuera tan boluda, no voy a dejarlo tirado por ahi-Ana miró su reloj.-Me voy, nos vemos después, supongo.  
  
-Chau...-Ana empezó a flotar y se fue hacia su cuarto. Apenas llegó, puso la computadora a imprimir el libro a partir de un poco antes de la primer prueba. Así no bajaba nada que no fuera indispensable.  
  
Apenas terminó de borrar detalles minúsculos, Ana fue a cenar. Pero ahora había un gran cambio. Estaba con una túnica que había aparecido con una nota de Dumbledore encima de su cama. Tenía que usarla de ese día en adelante, todo el tiempo. Claro que era para que se pudiera dar una imagén de cómo quedaba y asi podía hacer muchas a su manera.  
  
Se sentó en el mismo lugar que las noches anteriores. Vió que Malfoy molestaba de alguna manera a Harry. No entendía muy bien por qué, si no podía estar diciendo que apoyaba a Diggory, el verdadero campeón de Hogwarts, ya que él no era campeón.  
  
-Mejor le ayudo-Ana se levantó y vió que Malfoy era respaldado por Frac también, que se había hecho muy amigo de Malfoy, aparentemente. Eso sólo hizo que se apurara.  
  
-Che, morocho, estás fuera de lugar seriamente-Ana miró severamente a Frac.  
  
-Ana, no te metas-Frac decía despectivamente a Ana.  
  
-Yo nunca seguiría a un enano 3 años menor que yo. Encima si no tiene medio centigramo de músculo.  
  
-No, pero te le tirás a un profesor que tiene más de grasa en el pelo que grasa tiene Dudley en su cuerpo.  
  
"Bueno, está comprobado, tiene mis ataques bajos en peleas."  
  
Para este punto, Malfoy, su pandilla, Harry y su pandilla simplemente miraban a los otros dos pelear. Casi parecían estar aprendiendo.  
  
-Ey, a mi me gustaban los otros, pero vos y Dratine lo eligieron a él, no yo. Ustedes son los gay, que encima tienen mal gusto.  
  
-Ana, el puesto de campeona lo robaste. Acordate de que me eligió a mi antes. Fuiste su segunda elección.  
  
-Mierda, me dejaste sin respuesta. Esperá que repaso los temas que ya usé un segundo-Ana hizo como que pensaba-ya hablamos de tu mal gusto en hombres, de como seguis a un enano, tu homosexualidad... ah, si, también de como estás fuera de lugar. No sé que falta...  
  
-Ana, no imaginás como espero que ese dragón te queme hasta los huesos.  
  
-Frac, te aseguró que si muero, me llevo a Dratine y a vos al infierno conmigo.  
  
-Ana, ¿sabés qué? La historia la mando al carajo.  
  
-Frac, lo haces y te voy a dejar tan mal que ni tus ondas cerebrales se van a poder mover.  
  
-Mirame temblar Ana-Frac se movió y agarró una silla. Ana miró, sin saber qué hacer, mientras que Frac se subía a la silla. 


	9. Primer prueba

Se viene, se viene, se viene, casi se fueee...  
  
Sorry, me dio un ataque de locura, pero bueno, piensenlo como inspiracion (eso es lo que los escritores lo llaman hoy en dia)  
  
Capitulo 9  
  
Ana recién respondió cuándo Frac empezó a gritar.  
  
-¡EY, ESCUCHEN! ¡TODOS! ¡EL PR-!  
  
Ana pateó la silla, tirando a Frac y a la silla al piso. Ana trató de inmobilizarlo, pero falló bastante y Frac la pateó, tirándola un par de metros.  
  
-Muy bien, Frac, te la buscaste. Sin magia, como el par de muggles fuera de lugar que somos.  
  
-Bien  
  
-Voy a necesitar HORAS de psiquiatra por tu culpa, ¿estás consciente de eso?  
  
-Yo sí, pero tranquila que vos no vas a estar consciente por mucho tiempo  
  
-Te voy a lastimar sólo por hacer un chiste tan malo-Ana se acercó un poco y amagó una patada, pero en vez de patearlo lo golpeó en el estómago.  
  
Frac caminó unos segundos hacia atrás, pero se repuso y golpeó a Ana en las costillas. Y le pegó una patada después de eso. Las personas de cerca armaron un circulo alrededor de ellos. Se había juntado tanta gente que los profesores no podían pasar.  
  
Pero parecía que la cosa no iba a durar mucho más. Ana, al primer descuido de Frac, lo pateó justo en la rodilla, donde ella sabía que se había hecho un hematoma mortal. Supuso que Frac también lo tendría, y suerte para ella, estaba en lo correcto. Frac se cayó al piso y Ana se acercó a inmovilizarlo. Lo logró fácil, pero Frac le hizo trampa. De pronto, Frac desapareció y apareció atrás de Ana. Empezó a patearla como una bestia, pero Ana salió volando hacia arriba.  
  
-Sos un completo Slytherin  
  
-¿Qué pretendías?  
  
-Un hombre con cerebro. Recién me acordé que no vienen juntos. Ahi el cerebro aparece mágicamente.  
  
-Sos realmente hipócrita.  
  
-Vos sos una parte de mí.  
  
-Ya no. Solía serlo, si, pero eso terminó. Jamás vas a curarte, y yo jamás voy a tener que volver a esa prisión.  
  
-Si te hace sentir mejor mentirte...  
  
-Ana, no vas a salir de acá. Aceptalo y vas a hacer todo mucho más fácil.  
  
-Voy a salir de acá-Sin que Ana se pudiera dar cuenta, empezó a flotar hacia abajo.-y vos vas a salir dónde llegaste.  
  
-Cómo vos bien dijiste-Ana tocó el piso y Frac le sonrió-si te hace sentir mejor mentirte... Ah, y no te preocupes, no voy a contarle a nadie lo que pasa.  
  
Frac abrió paso entre la multitud y se fue. Ana lo miró irse y sólo le hizo una pregunta a Snape mientras le pasó por al lado.  
  
-Mierda, tengo hambre, ¿crees que haya quedado algo?  
  
Las fotos fueron molestas. Ana terminó al lado de Harry y Fleur. Fleur estaba sonriente a más no poder, Harry sonreía lo más que podía, pero la cosa no le gustaba nada, y Krum estaba mirando todo con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
El fotógrafo movía a Fleur y a Ana adelante, y después Rita movía a Harry hacia adelante. Era muy repetitivo. Ana hubiera salido haciendo una seña un poco obsena con su mano en la foto, pero no quería generar problemas y atraer atención.  
  
Cuando finalmente se estaban llendo, Ana se quedó un segundo a esperar a Harry. Habían decidido ir juntos. Ana todavía no se acostumbraba a viajar SIN atravesar las paredes y pisos, pero lo hacía bastante bien.  
  
-No deberías pelear más con Malfoy, Snape no es tan bueno como parece  
  
-Mirá quién habla-le dijo defensivamente riendose Harry.  
  
-¿Por la pelea con Frac? No fue nada eso. Deberías haber visto como peleé con una piba re perra en mi colegio cuándo trató de tirarsele encima a mi novio en el viaje de egresados  
  
-¿Sin magia?  
  
-Obvio que sin magia, en MI mundo la magia no existe.  
  
-¿Cuál es tu mundo?-Harry lo pensó un segundo-No, eso quedó mal  
  
-Me parecía...  
  
-¿A qué te refería con "mi mundo"?  
  
-Según Dumbledore, vengo de otra dimensión. Por eso todas las cosas locas como flotar, cambiar de forma... mi mundo es tal cuál esto, sólo que la magia que vos conocés solo existe en un libro.  
  
-¿Un libro?  
  
-Sí, sí, sueno cómo Hermione, lo sé. Pero a menos que prometas no decir nada, no puedo seguir contandote. Y menos ahora que llegamos a Comedor y puede escuchar cualquiera.  
  
Ana y Harry entraron al Comedor. Ana esperaba que Harry se fuera con alguno de sus amigos, pero no lo hizo. Hermione no estaba ahi, y aun si Ron hubiera estado, no le habría hablado. Se sentaron los dos y hablaron, simplemente. Ana estaba feliz de poder hablar con alguien diferente a ella. Dratine era aburrido, y no estaba hablando con Frac. Ana empezó a decirle a Harry como debería simplemente hablar con Ron.  
  
-Frac, ¿era tu amigo?-Harry le cambió de tema.  
  
-No, es más como mi hermano, supongo. Aunque el chico me cae bien.  
  
"Claro que me cae bien. Si me cayera mal tendría serios problemas..."  
  
-¿Y por qué no lo arreglás con él?  
  
-Lo voy a hacer-Ana dijo-eventualmente...  
  
-Bueno, arreglalo con él, por mas idiota que haya sido la pelea  
  
-Lo voy a hacer-le repitió. Enseguida después se levantaron y juntos caminaron hasta la Torre de Gryffindor. Entraron y Ana se sentó. Tenía que hacer montones de tarea. Por suerte era rápida la tarea. Ana no tenía que gastarse escribiendo siquiera, simplemente lo pensaba y una pluma a su lado escribía en un pergamino. Después, lo que le podía ser útil para el torneo, lo separaba y lo copiaba.  
  
Iba bastante bien con esa estrategia. Pero cada día le costaba más hacer que la pluma escribiera sola. Eventualmente, lo empezó a hacer ella. No sabía cuanto iba a durar.  
  
-Dratine, necesito un poco de apoyo moral  
  
-Ana, en 5 minutos empieza la prueba  
  
-Estamos acá nomás, llego fácil.  
  
-Bueno, ¿qué necesitás?  
  
-Lo que dijo Frac, era mentira, ¿no? ¿lo de no despertarme?  
  
-Ay, Ana-Dratine no quería la cosa, definitivamente.  
  
-¿Es verdad? ¿voy a estar atascada acá para siempre?  
  
-Nadie puede saberlo a eso, Ana. Ni Dumbledore, ni Frac, ni yo.  
  
-Eso no me sirve de nada. Yo estaba contando en que iba a poder volver después de divertirme, pero no hay manera, estoy segura, si me lo decís así es que no hay manera...  
  
-Ana, preocupate por el Torneo de los Tres Magos y después nos encargamos de como volvés.  
  
-Pse...-Ana caminó hasta la carpa dónde se juntaban los campeones y llegó a la misma vez que Harry y McGonagall.  
  
-Hola Harry-Ana sonaba tan mal como el resto, pero estaba mal por una razón muy diferente.  
  
Tal como lo esperaba, sacó la figura número 3 cuándo metió la mano en la bolsa, ya que Krum la habría sacado si él hubiera ido antes. Pero por la regla de "Damas primero" ella tenía que pelear el tercero más difícil en vez del más fácil, el de Cedric.  
  
Krum fue primero. El sonido era violento y todo, pero Ana apenas lo escuchaba. Ella estaba en su mundo, hasta que notó que Fleur se había ido. Harry temblaba tanto que Ana temía por convulsiones.  
  
-Harry, tranquilisate, respirá profundo, vas a estar bien-le dijo Ana tan calmada como podía decirlo.  
  
-¿Cómo podés estar tranquila? Vas a enfrentarte a un dragón.  
  
-Como me vaya allá afuera no me define. Si me muero... bah, no puedo morirme, en algún lado ya casi estoy muerta. No es como que puedo realmente morir, creo. Sería un lindo experimento, ¿sabés?-Ana quería distraerlo un poco, pero le llegó el turno a ella. Ahora se sentía un poco nerviosa, a decir verdad.  
  
Pero caminó con seguridad y orgullo. Asi deberían ir todos si se acercan a la muerte. Bah, nadie debería acercarse a la muerte, pero si lo tienen que hacer, así deberían ir.  
  
Ana miró al dragón. Bueno, dragona. La estaban soltando mientras Ana salía. Ana tenía un plan, e incluía mucho flotar y hechizos con la varita agarrada en su mano. Pero más que todo flotar, y si el dragón estaba muy cerca, conseguir una escoba para sacarle ventaja.  
  
Pero no podía hacerlo. Ana se quedó parada ahi, intentando flotar. Decidió tratar de formar una escoba. Nada. La dragona la vió. Ana estaba muy cerca. La lagartija gigante abrió la boca, y Ana no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que significaba eso.  
  
"Ay, mierda"  
  
-Yo no soy de acá, yo no soy de acá, yo no soy de acá...-Ana lo murmuró para sí misma continuamente mientras el fuego salía de la boca de la dragona.  
  
Gritos, Ludo Bagman sin ninguna palabra, pero Ana, lo más bien. Con una luz azulada Ana desapareció y apareció en el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes segundos después de que el fuego había pasado.  
  
-Ay, gracias a Dios-Ana se hubiera tirado al piso a rezar a ahi mismo, pero todavía había una dragona que evadir.  
  
-¿Perdón?-una voz que Ana no conocía para nada le preguntó. No sonaba particularmente humana tampoco. Ana miró hacia todos lados y finalmente a la dragona, que se había quedado quieta, mirandola fijamente.  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-¿Dijiste algo recién?-la misma voz. Ahora definitivamente venía del dragón.  
  
-Sí, sólo decía que yo no merecía morir porque no soy de acá. ¿Vos siempre hablás o yo soy un caso especial?  
  
-Siempre hablo, sólo que nadie escucha. ¿No sos de acá? Yo tampoco  
  
-Damas y caballeros, debo admitir que este es un caso sin precedentes-Ludo Bagman TENÍA que decir algo.  
  
-Sí, supuse que no. Te trajeron para que hicieramos una prueba estúpida.  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?  
  
-Sí, porque son un montón de idiotas los directores y tienen ganas de demostrar su poder poniendo en peligro a sus estudiantes.  
  
-¿Y cuál es la prueba?-la dragona miró fríamente a Ana-no será matarme, asumo, sino no te habrías quedado quieta  
  
-Tenemos que sacarte un huevo que ni siquiera es tuyo realmente, sino que lo pusieron para que vos lo protejas y sea difícil.  
  
La dragona la miró sospechosamente. Sabía que estaba decidiendo si Ana decía la verdad o no. Ambas miraron a la pila de huevos y Ana divisó a su objetivo.  
  
-¿Cuál decís?  
  
-El dorado, que brilla-Ana lo apuntó-es un poco más chico que los otros. Bastante más chico, ahora que lo veo...  
  
-Sólo veo en blanco y negro-la dragona empezaba a enojarse por lo que Ana podía notar, asique tenía que actuar rápido.  
  
-Eh...-Ana empezó a asesorar la situación-bueno, este huevo no es real, asique no lo sacaste vos de tu cuerpo, por lo tanto no tiene tu olor. ¡Y ES FRÍO!  
  
-Mhh...-la dragona se movió hacia su pila de huevos y empezó a olerlos. Ana vió que llegaba al dorado y se quedaba quieta.  
  
-¿Este?-la dragona le preguntó, mas amistosamente.  
  
-Sí, precisamente. ¿Puedo...?  
  
-Seguro, pero si tocás alguno de los otros...-la dragona no era tan amistosa al final.  
  
-No me atrevería-Ana caminó tranquilamente. Podía suponer que a la dragona le hubiera generado más desconfianza si iba ella misma desconfiada. Ana intentó flotar para no tocar ninguno de los otros huevos y, por suerte, esta vez funcionó. Agarró delicadamente al huevo y se alejó flotando.  
  
-Chau, gracias por la ayuda-Ana se despidió de la dragona.  
  
-Lo... lo consigió. Mejor tiempo hasta ahora... ¿Las marcas de los jueces?-Ana miró los puntos que le daban. Madame Maxime le dió un 8, Dumbledore un 10, Couch 9, Bagman un 9 y Karkaroff le dió un 7.  
  
-Mejor que en Historia-Ana se sonrió y pasó de alto a Madame Pomfrey. Aunque se quedó cerca, quería ver a Harry volar. 


	10. Mintiendo a Snape

Llegamos al capitulo 10!!!   
  
Para los que les interesa saber el por qué de los puntajes que pusieron los jueces...  
  
Maxime: 8 porque Ana es de Hogwarts, y no daba para 9 por la bola de fuego.  
  
Dumbledore: 10 porque Dumbledore es un amante de la negociacion, por lo q yo entiendo, y nada me va a sacar esa imágen de Dumbledore!  
  
Couch: 9 por la cosa del fuego  
  
Bagman: 9 por no darle mas emocion (el fuego no le podría importar menos).  
  
Karkaroff: 7 porq Ana es de Hogwarts, él está completamente interesado en ganar y, si alguien le pregunta, por la bola de fuego (pero esa es solo la excusa que todos damos cuando no tenemos una buena)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capitulo 10  
  
-Me encanta como grita la gente...  
  
Ana sonreía sorprendida a cómo volaba Harry. Ni Warner Bros. podría ponerlo tan bien en 1000 años. Ana contuvo el aliento cuándo Harry se metió a sacar el huevo de cara. Fue una de las que aplaudió más cuando volvía.  
  
-Felicitaciones, Harry  
  
-Gracias. Vos también-Harry caminaba súper energizado.  
  
-Hiciste el segundo mejor tiempo-Ana le contó.  
  
-Qué bueno-Harry paró un segundo y estudió a Ana-¿vos hiciste el primero?  
  
-¿Quién más?-Ana sonrió y Madame Pomfrey curó a Harry. Poco después llegaron Ron y Hermione, y Ana los miró en silencio desde lejos.  
  
-Pensé que tenías un plan para derrotar al dragón, Ana-le dijo la voz de Dratine. Ana se dió vuelta y vió a Frac y a Dratine.  
  
-Lo tenía, pero mis poderes no funcionaron una vez que salí. Ni podía flotar. Por eso no me moví.  
  
-¿Y la cosa de luz azul? ¿Qué fue eso?  
  
-Tal cual, te atravesó fuego y ni te rasguñó-Frac exclamó, casi enojado.  
  
-Perdón por no morir, la próxima vez voy a tener más cuidado-Ana dijo sarcásticamente.  
  
-Yo no entiendo por qué no te dieron todos 10 puntos. No te lastimaste, no rompiste ninguno de los huevos del dragón, lo hiciste rápido...  
  
-Pero... como que no usé magia  
  
-Sí que usaste, sino no habrías podido hablar con el dragón.-Frac le informó-Además, hiciste esa cosa de la luz, y no te lastimaste por más que bien que habrías podido hacerlo.  
  
-See... supongo. No importa, igual voy primera.  
  
-¿No es medio injusto, considerando que ya sabías que venía?-Dratine era el más derecho.  
  
-No, el resto también lo sabía. ¿No te acordás? Karkaroff le dijo a Krum, Maxime a Fleur y Hagrid a Harry. Antes, Diggory era el único que, aparentemente al menos, no sabía.  
  
Ana y Frac ya se habían arreglado. Ambos eran demasiado orgullosos para admitir que se habían equivocado, o algo por el estilo, asique dejaban implicado su disculpa. Y seguían como si la pelea nunca hubiera sucedido. Ambos lo entendían, al ser una persona. Y era bastante útil, el no tener que disculparse.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron. Ana ya sabía los puntajes, asique no necesitaba verlos. Ana, Frac y Dratine caminaron en silencio, hasta que Harry volvió corriendo y la alejó de los otros dos.  
  
-Tenemos que ir a la carpa de vuelta  
  
-Ah, verdad... Chau muchachos...-Ana siguió a Harry hasta la carpa. Fleur y Krum ya estaban ahi. Bagman empezó a hablar.   
  
Si tan solo le hubiera importado a Ana lo que decía. Claro que Ana lo sabía disimular. Tantos años en su colegio le habían enseñado que, no importa cuán aburrida sea la clase, hay que poner una cara interesada, o garabatear haciendo parecer que realmente está uno tomando notas.  
  
En esta ocasión, los garabatos estaban fuera de lugar, asique tuvo que ir por la cara seria, que era más difícil a veces. Ana realmente quería saber que reacción tendría la prueba en el colegio.   
  
Aunque, probablemente no pasaría nada. La mirarían una vez y pasarían a ver a Harry. Pero sabía que tenían razón si lo hacían. Su muestra de habilidad había sido desilucionante para el ojo objetivo. Casi toda la escuela sabía que Ana no era una maga normal. Sabían que estaba extrañamente apegada a Snape también. Eso era lo que más hacía dudar a la gente, en general, más que toda la parte de flotar y atravesar paredes. Ana no entendía como eso podría tener sentido. Si es que TENÍA sentido.  
  
"Deben estar bajo la impresión de que me gusta tener que seguirlo"  
  
No era nada asi. Snape era la persona con el peor carácter que Ana había conocido. Bueno, la segunda. Ana había tenido una compañera de clase con un carácter aún peor que el del profesor de Pociones. Pensar en ella traía una sonrisa a la cara de Ana. Para acortar la historia, ella y sus amigas (todas la odiaban a la chica por ser tan perra como era, no era solo Ana) le habían hecho la vida tan imposible que la chica se terminó cambiando de colegio. Eso no le había gustado nada a la directora de inglés. Ella era la abuela de esta chica.  
  
Ludo Bagman terminó de hablar y se podían ir. Ana salió, y empezó a hablar con Krum, pero de pronto no lo escuchó más. Y todo apareció nublado.  
  
"Este desgraciado o lo hace a propósito, o es realmente estúpido"  
  
Y Ana se encontró flotando encima de Snape.  
  
-Ejem-Ana dijo completamente enojada. Snape la miró indiferentemente y Ana bajó al piso.  
  
-¿Ni vas a disculparte, verdad?-le dijo enojadísima Ana. Snape la miró y parecía a punto de reir, pero no lo hizo.  
  
-¿Disculparme por qué?  
  
-Por alejarme contra mi voluntad de un jugador profesional de Quidditch. Te recuerdo que si nos alejamos demasiado yo aparezco cerca tuyo de nuevo.  
  
-Creéme, no me olvidé. No creo que jamás vaya a poder olvidarme-Snape empezó a alejarse caminando de ella, pero Ana lo siguió flotando.  
  
-Voy a tomarlo como que te disculpaste, sabés  
  
-Srita. McFly, le agradecería que no me molestara con cosas menores.  
  
-¿No querés saber como lo hice? Inventé una poción para la prueba, y la hice tan fuerte que dura permanentemente ahora-Ana sabía que había capturado su atención ahora. Snape probablemente se estaba controlando para no bombardearla con preguntas sobre la poción.  
  
-¿Una poción?  
  
-Ajá.  
  
-¿Y cómo lograste que la poción durara para siempre?  
  
-Ah, eso pasó por usar un ingrediente fuera de lo normal. Nada que vos pudieras conseguir, en realidad.  
  
-¿Qué ingrediente?-Snape estaba positivamente seguro de tener muchos ingredientes difíciles de conseguir. Los que no tenía eran casi todos ilegales, y Ana no hablaría de algo ilegal tan libremente.  
  
-Pelo de dragón  
  
Snape no pudo contener una carcajada. Los dragones no tienen pelo.  
  
-¿Y cómo conseguiste eso, precisamente?-Snape realmente estaba tratando de no gritarle a la chica que eso era imposible.  
  
-Lo hice aparecer, Sev. Ya sé muy bien que semejante ingrediente de tal poder mágico no se consigue fácilmente. Imaginate la plata que podría hacerme vendiendolos. Pero el oro no me sirve, Sev-Ana realmente quería hacer que la llenara de preguntas. Si estaba muy cerca de descubrir que Ana estaba mintiendo, podía siempre cambiar de tema.  
  
-Asique, ¿cómo era la poción?-Snape trataba de sonar casual.  
  
-Bueno, para empezar hice como la de química siempre dice y-Ana estaba actuando tanto como podía sin empezar a reirse en la cara de su nuevo profesor. Flotó enfrente de él y lo miró-¿por qué querés saber?  
  
-Soy un profesor de Pociones. Mi curiosidad tiene bastante sentido. El hecho que la hayas hecho sin ayuda y con un elemento tan particular es bastante interesante por sí mismo.  
  
-Sí, y también fue divertido el efecto colateral que tuvo, no te parece?-Snape la miró, dudante.  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-Vamos, seguro notaste que ningún hechizo podría salvarme de la bola de fuego. Me sorprende esto viniendo de vos, Sev...  
  
-¿Querías que eso pasara?  
  
-No, quería quemarme hasta la muerte, honestamente...  
  
-No me refería a eso. ¿Pensaste que eso pasaría cuándo la preparabas?  
  
-No. Me tenía más fé. Jamás pensé que sería tan descuidada como para dejar que el dragón llegara a tirarme fuego.  
  
-En eso tenés razón, supongo-Ana levantó las cejas en protesta.  
  
"O este lo hace a próposito, o realmente no sabe tratar con mujeres. Uno pensaría que es obvio que yo puedo criticarme, pero que el resto no"  
  
-Vamos, Snape, lo hice fantástico y lo sabés.  
  
-No me parece. De hecho, hiciste trampa y sabías de antemano a qué te ibas a enfrentar. Me parece que debería denunciarte.  
  
-Sos un maldito idiota.  
  
-20 puntos menos para Gryffindor-Ana abrió la boca en protesta y miró hacia el contador de puntos de las 4 casas. 20 puntos salieron de la cuenta de Gryffindor automáticamente.  
  
-¡Sí, claro! 20 puntos PARA Gryffindor-Ana miró a ver si había funcionado. Snape también. Ambos vieron cómo 20 puntos se agregaban mágicamente a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.  
  
"Eso es aún mejor. Queda como que le sacaron 20 puntos a Slytherin, y a Snape no le gusta nada eso. Me parece que es hora de irme"  
  
Ana se fue flotando y atravesó varias paredes. Sabía que Snape empezaría a insultarla si se quedaba suficiente tiempo.  
  
-Bueno, si antes no me iba a denunciar sí que cambió de idea ahora...  
  
-¿Qué?-Dratine estaba en frente de ella. Tan metida en sus propios pensamientos ni lo había notado.  
  
-Nada, molestaba un poco a Snape-Ana aterrizó al lado de Dratine-¿y Frac?  
  
-Creo que con los Slytherins  
  
-Bueno, está bien, tiene derecho a hacerse amigos...-Dratine empezó a caminar sin decir nada a toda velocidad, como si ella no estuviera ahi.  
  
-¿Adónde vas?  
  
-Voy a encontrarme con unos chicos de Ravenclaw.  
  
-Bueno, supongo que voy a hacer otra cosa mientras yo. Chau Dratine-Ana se fue caminando.   
  
Decidió ir a estudiar a Gryffindor. No quería hacerlo realmente, habían muchísimas cosas que eran completamente aburridas, pero tenía que practicar hacer pociones así Snape no se daba cuenta de su pequeño fraude. No era tan terrible, tampoco. La magia le encantaba. Pero Ana recién se dió cuenta de que no iba a poder estudiar cuándo entró a la Sala Común.  
  
"Cierto, la fiesta que le hicieron los gemelos a Harry"  
  
Ana trató de pasar desapercibida, pero falló terriblemente cuando Harry la fue a saludar y empezaron a festejar con ella también.  
  
Extrañamente, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo esto. Realmente quería celebrar su actuación, malísima o no. Ana se dió cuenta que tenía el huevo en sus manos, pero en seguida ambos huevos de oro empezaron a ser pasados entre las personas de Gryffindor.  
  
-¡Ábranlo! ¡Veamos que tiene adentro!-Lee gritó. Les devolvieron los huevos a ambos campeones.  
  
-Abrí el tuyo, Harry-Ana le dijo y Harry lo abrió. El sonido era aún peor de lo que Ana esperaba y ella le cerró el huevo a Harry, ya que el resto estaba muy ocupado tapandose las orejas.  
  
Todos empezaron a decir lo que les parecía que era. Ana recordó algo importante.  
  
"MIERDA, CEDRIC LE DA LA CLAVE PARA DARSE CUENTA DE QUE ES DE SIRENAS"  
  
-Creo que sé lo que es-dijo tímidamente y en un tono muy bajo. Los de alrededor se callaron a escuchar lo que tenía que decir, pero ella no estaba muy segura, la verdad.  
  
-¿Qué crees que es?-Ron le preguntó.  
  
-Bueno, existe la posibilidad de que sean sirenas. Cantando-todos se quedaron en silencio alrededor suyo.  
  
-Pensé que las sirenas cantaban muy lindo-Parvati dijo.  
  
-Eh, si, pero hay que considerar que las sirenas viven debajo del agua-Ana miraba hacia el huevo que pasaba de una mano a la otra. Realmente no quería ser la voz de la verdad, la dejaba muy vulnerable y, lo peor de todo, obvia.  
  
-Tiene razón. Tal vez si lo escuchamos abajo del agua...-Hermione empezó y dejó la oración a medio terminar, pero no necesitaba decirlo.  
  
-Bueno, supongo que mejor lo guardo y lo llevo la próxima vez al baño conmigo-Harry guardó el huevo.-Gracias  
  
-Seguro...-Ana se fue poco después a dormir. Harry ahora resolvería la pista mucho más rápidamente. Asique por pedido de Hermione conseguiría un plan antes y no se quedaría buscando una manera de pasar la prueba hasta tarde en la biblioteca. Y ahora Neville sabía la prueba y le ayudaría dandole lo que Dobby le hubiera dado sino.  
  
"Eso no es mucho cambio, ¿no?"  
  
Una hora después, Ana se tiró en su cama y se durmió casi automáticamente, a pesar de todos los problemas que la molestaban. 


	11. ¿Se llama traición si no había confianza...

Bueno, Ana ya hizo 1 gran cambio a la historia, pero bueno, era inevitable. Y enseguida puede que cometa mas estos cambios...  
  
Tal vez noten, tal vez no, que Ana esta empezando a extrañar su vida muggle (eso es lo q significa q de pronto algo le recuerde a alguna anécdota de su vida).  
  
Capitulo 11!!!  
  
Ana se levantó molesta. Le tomó 30 segundos darse cuenta que era porque había tenido que ayudar con la clave. Se cambió lo más rápido que podía. Le tomó alrededor de 3 segundos concentrarse suficiente para cambiarse y peinarse frente al espejo. Notó que Hermione desde que se había levantado que la miraba.  
  
-Ana, ¿cómo te diste cuenta tan rápido de la solución?  
  
-¿Yo?-Ana hizo una mueca antes de mirar a Hermione-Mi abuela estudiaba sirenas, asique una vez me mostró a ver algunas y empezaron a cantar, pero yo estaba afuera del agua y se escuchaba muy parecido a lo del huevo. Aunque, ni sabemos si estoy en lo correcto, Harry y yo no los sumergimos todavía.  
  
"La improvisación no estuvo muy mal, a decir verdad. Podría haber estado peor"  
  
-Bajemos a desayunar, Hermione-Hermione asintió y Ana salió a esperarla afuera mientras ella terminaba de cambiarse.  
  
-¡Increíble!-se escuchó a Ron decir bastante alto bajando de la escalera que llevaba a los cuartos de los chicos. Ambos caminaron y se sentaron al lado suyo.  
  
-¿Qué es tan increíble?-Harry y Ron sonreían.  
  
-Tenías razón, son sirenas.  
  
"¿Se pusieron todos de acuerdo en que es completamente improbable que yo diga algo correcto? Snape, Dratine, Snape, Frac, Snape, Ron, Hermione, y la mitad de mis profesores de antes también, todos de acuerdo en que yo siendo inteligente es imposible."  
  
-Ah-sonaba increíblemente estúpido, pero bueno-que bien.  
  
-¿Bien? ¡Es perfecto, ahora tenemos mucho más tiempo para preparar la prueba y Hermione no nos puede decir nada sobre no estar tratando de pensar sobre el huevo!-Ron era increíblemente entusiasta. Ana deseaba que parara de torturarla.  
  
-¿Y Herm?-Harry le preguntó notando que no estaba con ellos-Ah, ahi viene...  
  
-Hola chicos-Hermione los saludó-¿qué pasó que están tan felices?  
  
-Ana tenía razón, son sirenas.  
  
Hermione no estaba tan divertida por eso. Miró a Ana de una manera muy extraña y Ana pretendió estar interesada en su libro de Pociones. Como si realmente le interesara lo que tenía una poción endulzante. Honestamente, los magos se complicaban hasta añadiendo azúcar a una comida.  
  
-Qué bien-dijo en el mismo tono que Ana.  
  
-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? Se dan cuenta que no hay más pruebas por tres meses, no?  
  
-Vayamos a desayunar, ¿qué les parece?-Ana se levantó primera y apenas esperando un poco salió antes que ellos.  
  
Tuvo cuidado de estar siempre unos pasos adelante de ellos tres. Escuchaba que solo Harry y Ron hablaban mientras que Hermione escuchaba en silencio. Sentía su mirada en su nuca. Siempre se daba cuenta de estas cosas. Como cuándo Sam del colegio se la quedaba viendo en la hora del almuerzo porque quería invitarla a salir. Claro que él no sabía que Ana estaba de novia entonces, y no lo terminaron haciendo, pero Ana supo que la miraba durante toda esa semana hasta que consiguió suficiente coraje.  
  
Entraron al Comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ana mantuvo su mirada lejos de Hermione, pero ella no era la única que la miraba. Si Ana hubiera mirado hacia la mesa de profesores, habría encontrado a todo el panel de jueces (menos Couch), Snape y McGonagall mirandola.  
  
Al fin era hora de Pociones. Ana no sabía que era peor, tener a Hermione mirandola o tener que mostrar que tenía ALGUN talento haciendo pociones para que Snape creyera que decía la verdad sobre la poción. Poco a poco, el Comedor se vaciaba y Ana se levantó a buscar sus cosas de Pociones. Hermione se levantó también cuando vió que ella iba y Ana la esperó antes de que salieran juntas. No hablaron en trodo el camino hasta la Torre, ni en la Sala Común.  
  
Después agarraron las cosas en silencio y se fueron caminando. Ana salió de la Sala Común lo más rápido que pudo y fue a la clase de Pociones. Esperó al lado de la puerta mientras leía.  
  
-¿Srita. McFly?-Ana miró hacia la persona hablandole. Dumbledore era el que le estaba hablando, y estaba seguido por Snape, McGonagall, Bagman, Karkaroff y Madame Maxime.  
  
-Hola Profesor-Ana no pudo alejar la preocupación de su voz.  
  
"Hijo de puta de Snape les dijo que ya sabía del dragón"  
  
-¿Podría por favor acompañarnos?  
  
-Claro, total, no tengo nada importante que hacer, solo Pociones-Snape parecía enojado, aunque ella lo dijo con todo humor, tanto para molestarlo como para hacerla quedar más graciosa. Eso le cayó bien a Bagman, claramente.  
  
Ana los siguió hasta la oficina de Dumbledore. Todos se quedaron levantados alrededor de las la oficina, excepto Dumbledore que se sentó en su silla. Ana los miraba, como si no tuviera idea de qué era lo que iba a pasar.  
  
-Srita. McFly, ha llegado a nuestro conocimiento que usted sabía de los dragones de antemano-Karkaroff sonaba disgustado, asique Ana miraba a Dumbledore, que sonreía sin importar la situación.  
  
-Así es  
  
-¿Admite haber espiado para averiguar la prueba?  
  
-No, yo no dije eso, simplemente dije que sabía de los dragones. Soy vidente, y en una de mis visiones vi a mi persona hablando con una dragona.  
  
-Dumbledore, esto es completamente injusto. Primero Hogwarts tiene dos campeones y ahora uno es una vidente?  
  
-¿Y cuál es su solución a esto? Ella ya participó de la primer prueba, no es como que podría salir de la competencia, Profesor Karkaroff.  
  
-Creo que deberiamos sacarle la mitad de los puntos.  
  
Snape parecía bastante feliz a esta decisión. Bagman no sabía como refutarla. Madame Maxime también estaba de acuerdo y Dumbledore seguía sonriendo.  
  
-¿Yo puedo decir algo?-Ana preguntó, cada vez enojandose más.  
  
"¿QUIÉN CARAJO SE CREE KARKAROFF QUE ES?"  
  
-Sí, creo que deberiamos escuchar de la chica antes de decidir cualquier cosa-Bagman decidió, asique la atención de todos pasó a Ana.  
  
-Primero, tener visiones es un don, ¿a nadie se le ocurre que tal vez por eso es que el Cáliz me eligió en primer lugar?-nadie dijo nada. Ana siguió. Realmente iba hacer a Karkaroff pagar- Por otro lado, ¿a nadie le sorprende que los campeones todos estaban tan... bueno, creo que la palabra es tranquilos, considerando que estaban a punto de pelear con dragones y, en teoría al menos, se acababan de enterar? Por Dios, ningun se asustó cuando vió el modelo de dragón que tenían que evitar.  
  
-Eso pudo haber sido fácilmente por valor. Además, estaban claramente neviosos y asustados en la carpa-Bagman dijo. Ana sabía que Karkaroff no decía nada por no ser aún más hipócrita.  
  
-Ana, el Profesor Snape dice que vos preparaste una poción antes de ir. Estabas más preparada.  
  
Ana no trató de evitar reirse y mirar a Severus.  
  
-¿Les dijiste eso?-Ana miró a Dumbledore, que seguía sonriendo pero de una manera muy seria-eso era para que Snape me felicitara, nomás, lo cuál puedo añadir no funcionó en lo más mínimo. Trató que yo le dijera cómo hacerla, pero falló seriamente.  
  
-Muy bien, creo que eso es todo. ¿Alguien quiere preguntar algo a Ana? Ana, ¿algo que añadir antes de irte?  
  
-Sí. Que gracias a que soy vidente sé muy bien las cosas "injustas" para el torneo que hicieron, y no me gustaría tener que listarlas-Dumbledore la miró casi confundido, y Ana les dirigió a todos una sonrisa antes de irse.  
  
"Y eso se llama extorsión"  
  
Ana salió felizmente dejando a un montón de confundidos adultos. Suponía que no tenía Pociones asique se fue a estudiar asi Snape no la mataba en la próxima lección. No quería darle suficientes motivos.  
  
-Ana-Ana paró y vió que Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban caminando. Hermione la seguía mirando raro. Harry trotó hacia dónde estaba ella y Ana sonrió.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-¿Querés venir con nosotros a la Sala Común?-Harry le preguntó amistosamente.  
  
-Ehhh, sí, seguro. Justo iba para allá-Ana y Harry caminaron hacia Ron y Hermione y empezaron a caminar todos juntos.  
  
-Dean cree que ustedes dos son los únicos que ya lo resolvieron.  
  
-Bueno, tiene sentido. Se suponía que tardaríamos 3 meses entendiéndolo y preparandonos, y nosotros lo sacamos enseguida.  
  
Ana creía que Hermione jamás pararía de mirarla si seguía diciendo cosas así, pero bueno, no podía no ser ella misma. Era complicado.  
  
Ana disfrutaba de Transfiguraciones. Era una clase divertida, dentro de todo. Y Ana era bastante buena haciendo transfiguraciones, a decir verdad. Pero por una vez no eran sus poderes extras los que venían útiles y le sacaban ventajas. Realmente podía hacerlo con la varita, aunque el resto siempre la miraría de reojo y dirían que era por los otros poderes. A Ana le empezaba a afectar.  
  
Ana ya sabía lo que venía. Era Jueves, la clase acababa de terminar y la profesora acababa de gritarles a Ron y a Harry.  
  
-El Baile de Navidad se acerca...-Ana dejó su mente volar, pero se asustó cuándo McGonagall elevó un poco la voz para sonar más estricta-...NO significa que los estandares de obediencia que esperamos de los estudiantes de Hogwarts vayan a relajarse. Voy a estar muy seriamente enojada si un estudiante de Gryffindor humilla al colegio de cualquier manera.  
  
Sonó el timbre y todos empezaron a irse, pero la Profesora llamó sobre todo el ruido a Harry y a Ana, que se acercaron enseguida.  
  
-Potter, McFly, los campeones y sus parejas...  
  
-¿Qué parejas?  
  
-Sus parejas para el Baile de Navidad, Potter. Sus parejas de baile.  
  
-No bailo-lo dijo tan rápido como Ana se lo imaginaba. Era realmente como si Ana no estuviera ahi.  
  
-Oh, si que lo hace. Eso es lo que les estoy diciendo. Tradicionalmente, los campeones y sus parejas abren el baile.  
  
-No voy a bailar  
  
-Es tradicional. Potter, eres un campeón de Hogwarts, y vas a hacer lo que es esperado de ti como un representante del colegio-Ana jamás había sido nombrada representante de nada. Sintió una pequeña carga de orgullo pasarla mientras se daba realmente cuenta de lo importante que era-Asique asegúrese de conseguir una pareja, Potter.  
  
-Pero...- Yo no...-  
  
-Ya me escucharon Potter, McFly  
  
-Vamos Harry, no es tan malo. Si bailás mal lo único que va a pasar es que vas a quedar completamente humillado frente a todo el colegio, mas veinte personas de otros colegios, pero nada más-Ana le dijo para que se riera cuando salieron, pero no pasó.  
  
-¿No te molesta tener que abrir el baile?  
  
-No. Sabés, dependés demasiado de lo que piensa el resto. Si no dependieras tanto en eso, podrías pasarlo mucho mejor.  
  
Harry no contestó nada. Ana esperaba algo como "¡es complicado cuando todo el mundo habla de vos!" pero no pasó. Era para lo mejor, no quería pelear con Harry, considerando como Hermione la vigilaba. Ana se fue hacia el otro lado cuando Harry se juntó con sus otros amigos. Tenía mucho que estudiar. Ana empezaba a entretenerse estudiando. Se asustaría si no fuera porque la magia le encantaba tanto que por eso se ponía a estudiar así. 


	12. Al baile

Nadie adivina con quien va a ir al baile Anita!!!!  
  
El que adivine se gana 500 puntos para su casa  
  
Aunque tendria sentido que no adivinaran, ya que ni yo se con quien la voy a mandar xD  
  
Ando de indecisa sobre esa situación...  
  
Capitulo 12  
  
Ana encontraba INCREÍBLE como algunos de los profesores magos también tenían ese poder de los profesores muggles para hacer que hasta la materia más fascinante se tornase aburrida y pesada. Y por su parte la tarea siempre era aburrida.  
  
Pero todo iba a cambiar dentro de poco. Navidad estaba apenas a 1 semana y las clases ya habían terminado por las vacaciones de invierno. Ana fue de las primeras en hacer toda su tarea. El único problema que tenía era la falta de pareja para el baile.  
  
No había nadie que Ana quisiera invitar. Y para empeorarlo, Rowling no mencionaba jamás a 9/10 de los estudiantes. Frac y Dratine ya habían conseguido parejas. Ambos invitaron a chicas de Beauxbatons que eran bastante lindas, lo que sólo hacía que el trabajo de Ana fuera peor.  
  
Ana decidió espiar a Hermione para ver cuándo la invitaba Krum al baile, de pura curiosidad. Lo más gracioso era que Hermione estaba vigilando a Ana, asique era muy parecido a un perro persiguiendo su propia cola.  
  
Claro que ni Ana ni Hermione eran estúpidas, asique no se daban mucha cuenta de la situación.  
  
Pero finalmente sucedió. Ana había ido genuinamente a la Biblioteca a estudiar y escuchó un pequeñísimo grito a unas pocas estanterías de distancia. Ana se movió apenas un poco y vió que Hermione parecía explicarle a un tembloroso Krum qué era lo que ella hacía escondida. Unos pocos segundos después, ambos se quedaron callados. Krum parecía expectante, y Hermione, simplemente paralizada. Terminó cuando Hermione balbuceó algo ("...le dijo que sí ya?") y Krum se fue, casi atropellando a su propio grupo de admiradoras.  
  
-¿Y eso qué fue?-Ana se acercó a molestar a Hermione un poco  
  
-N, nada  
  
"Hermione es peor mintiendo de lo que Rowling la muestra"  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Y, parecía como que acaba de invitarte al baile.  
  
-Bueno, lo hizo, pero por favor, no le digas a los chicos. Estoy segura de que se enojarían.  
  
-Yo también lo estoy, pero tal vez no se enojarían tanto si les dijeras ahora. Se van a enterar igual, sabés?  
  
-Igual, no les voy a decir nada. Prefiero no pelearme ahora  
  
"Claro, porque después sería diferente"  
  
-¿Si sabías que se enojarían, por qué le dijiste que sí a Krum?  
  
-No... no lo s  
  
-Bueno, decíle que cambiaste de opinión.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-¿Te gusta?-Ana la interrumpió. Hermione se quedó callada.  
  
-No creo que eso sea problema tuyo-respondió fríamente antes de irse.  
  
"Eso es un gran s"  
  
-Ana, ¿todavía no tenés pareja?-Dratine había decidido pasar la tarde con ella y decidieron sentarse en los terrenos a discutir la falta de pareja de Ana.  
  
-Nada  
  
-Pedíle a Harry, o a Ron. No tienen pareja todavía.  
  
-¿Vos también querés cambiar la historia?  
  
-Por Dios, Ana, no es como que van con alguien muy relevante tampoco.  
  
-...  
  
-Preguntáles.  
  
-No quiero ir con Ron.  
  
-Bueno, preguntale a Harry entonces.  
  
-¿Te parece?-Ana estaba muy insegura.  
  
-¡NO, SABÉS QUE NO. SIMPLEMENTE VENGO DICIENDO LO MISMO POR 20 MINUTOS PORQUE ME PARECE QUE SERÍA UN CURSO DE ACCI"N ESTÚPIDO E IRRACIONAL!  
  
-¿Y si simplemente tomo forma de lechuza durante Navidad, desaparezco por toda la semana y después vuelvo?  
  
-¿Y vos sos la que no quiere cambiar la historia?  
  
-¿Sabés qué?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Voy a buscar a Harry para preguntarle si quiere ir al baile conmigo  
  
-Enhorabuena.  
  
-Nos vemos-Ana se levantó de un salto pero de pronto no fue su elección la de irse o no.  
  
"Desgraciado"  
  
-¿Asique nunca hiciste ninguna poción, eh?-Snape parecía bastante contento de poder torturarla así. Esta vez ni estaban en las mazmorras.  
  
-¿Ésto es divertido para vos?  
  
-Srita. McFly, agradecería que se dirigiera a mí más formalmente.  
  
-Cada día te odio más, Snape. No, perdón, PROFESOR Snape.  
  
-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Sabe? Llamarlo Profesor no me gusta mucho, asique mejor voy con Sevvie.  
  
-Le advierto...-Snape era el que empezaba a enojarse ahora.  
  
"Tiene que aprender a controlar su ira"  
  
-Ay, vamos, sabés que te parece adorable.  
  
-Srita. McFly...  
  
-¿Puedo irme? Gracias-Ana atravesó el piso y casi se choca con Peeves, que estaba asustando a algunos de Durmstrangs.  
  
-Peeves, te busca el Profesor Snape. Entre nosotros, creo que quiere que le destruyas la oficina-Ana le guiñó un ojo y Peeves subió mientras ella bajaba.  
  
Ana caminó unos minutos, sin mucho interés en ir a ver a Harry, cuando otro chico la paró.  
  
-Hola  
  
-Hola-Ana dijo con toda la desanimación del mundo.  
  
-Me llamo Dunan, y me preguntaba si querrías ir al baile conmigo. Sé que es tarde y  
  
-Sí-Ana lo interrumpió totalmente. Acababa de notar que era un chico alto, rubio y de ojos grises.  
  
-Bueno-el chico le sonrió y Ana le sonrió de vuelta-¿Nos encontramos acá, antes del baile?  
  
-Seguro-Ana le sonrió y ambos se fueron caminando en direcciones distintas. 


End file.
